Facing Demons
by Equilibrium Absence
Summary: After years of restlessness, forces wade impatiently in the dark. Resisting the cause of the Malfoy name may cause Scorpius the ultimate price, but the boy is determined to resolve it all before he loses everything. In war, death follows. But so may love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's like awakening from a never ending sleep, but I feel a bit refreshed and happy to be back. I may have lost a few people along the way, and for that I am sorry. But I hope that I will be able to both regain them and make new friends along the way. I would like to thank my ever faithful beta and best friend for her help along the way.**

**But onto the story. It is a next generation Harry Potter fic, rated T but does contain language and inappropriate references. Later on there will be more action, violence, and possibly…murder? I believe you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy **

* * *

><p>In all his years of living in the Manor, young Scorpius Malfoy had never failed to notice exactly how cold and damp his 'home' was. It was his personal dungeon, short of rustic metal bars. Instead, he was metaphorically trapped in a thick prison of contradicting intolerance and social dissidence. It was a place that lacked comfort; a constant reminder of the absence of the true essence of 'home'. Instead, Draco Malfoy had busied himself in both the business passed on to him from his father, and in filling the heads of his wife and child with inconsistent beliefs about both the magical and non-magical worlds. The eldest Malfoy was conflicted within himself. Tormented by his lack of a proper childhood and loss of innocence at such an early age, Draco had developed both a bitterness toward his own father and the ideologies of the Dark Lord which robbed him of said innocence, and toward the Golden Trio which stripped away the former, the only life he knew. In his confusion, Draco Malfoy had projected both intolerance and tolerance on young Scorpius. Hoping to both drill the lessons of his Pureblood lineage, including the favoritism of the Dark Arts that followed it; while simultaneously praising the benefits of a world absent of Lord Voldemort.<p>

Personally, Scorpius felt as though he would never fully understand his father. Tried as he might, Scorpius could never fully read the man. And as much as he hated it, he admired his father. Admired him in the sense that any son begrudgingly looks up to his father. Scorpius had done his best to mold himself into a replica of Draco Malfoy. He had nailed the confident swagger, despite the sneers of all of the world who spat on ex-Death Eaters and their families. He easily inherited his father's infamous smirk and handsome feature, alongside his mother's classic charm and allure. He spoke as if he were the final say in all matters, beside that of his fathers, and his wit knew no bounds. He was intelligent, surely not a know-it-all Weasley, but an intellectual nonetheless. Scorpius prided himself, and that was that. Yet, try as he might, he was not an impressive feature to Draco, and that was what drove Scorpius to near insanity. His father was persistently insatiable.

Scorpius pitied his mother more though. Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy was once a lively and beautiful woman, highly sought after as a Pureblood match. Astoria was still lovely and a very respectable Lady Malfoy, but years of marriage to Draco had left dulled white streaks in her once shining raven hair and a missing smile from her face. She was no longer the bubbly girl she once was, but now a mellow and quite woman. She did her best to shower Scorpius with the affection missing from Draco, but after a certain age, a young man no longer requires the motherly attention. Despite the fact, Astoria swore when her son was born that she would protect him all his life at all costs. Scorpius adored his mother, though his father's snarl tended to be a predominant feature on the son's lips each time Astoria reached out to her child.

But Scorpius secretly loved that his mother's care for him knew no bounds. It made up for the unwelcomed feeling he constantly felt while residing in the Manor. And yet again, as Scorpius crept up to press his ear to the door of the library, he had another occurrence to testify to his mother's devotion.

Their voices had escalated, and the lack of a Silencing Charm told Scorpius that a fight had not been intended. He knew well that his parents assumed that their son would be in the East Wing of the Manor, sleeping soundly after a late night with friends. But Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had fallen asleep early the previous night, and therefore were unaware that their son had decided to come home after his weekly Qudditch game with his mates, instead of going into London.

"Draco, do you hear yourself?" Astoria voice shrilled.

"Astoria, you will not raise your voice to me in such a manner," her husband asserted firmly, "And I hear exactly what I am saying. You seem to be missing the larger picture here!"

"This is our son! Our only son!" She snipped right back, Scorpius's blood went cold at the mention of him.

There was a pause before Draco spoke again, "I understand, love, I truly do." His tone had turned suddenly more gentle.

"Draco," Astoria's voice was on the brink of breaking, "Please don't do this. We don't need this."

"But we do." Draco persisted.

Scorpius was frowning, ear pressed harder to the door, as if that would reveal the grand mystery. He was upset upon hearing mention of himself. And by the sound of his mother's pleading, whatever Draco Malfoy had in mind must be far from good. Scorpius gulped and dared himself to keep listening.

"Our family name has yet to recover, even twenty-five years after the Dark Lords death."

At the mention of Lord Voldemort, Scorpius swore his heart had come to a complete stop. He was beginning to deduce just where this conversation may be going, and that fact scared the hell out of him.

"Says you, Draco Malfoy." His mother had suddenly found the fire in her voice, "This-this... _obsession_ you have with _your _family name! And now you want to do exactly what your father _forced _upon you!"

Their son felt a shiver erupt through him. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants nervously, beginning to contemplate his options in this mess.

"It is the only way!"

Scorpius jumped at the sound of his father slamming his fists on his desk. Without thinking, the young man shoved his hands into his pockets and clutched his wand protectively.

"You do realize what you are asking for, don't you?" His mother bit back, "You will begin another war."

With that, Scorpius's gut turned as his fears were confirmed. He instantly began to plot. Plot anything he could. An escape, a solution, a plea for his father to come to his senses.

"Astoria," Another feminine voice purred suddenly.

Daphne Greengrass was in the library with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, a notion that only mildly surprised the youngest Malfoy. Her cool voice turned anyone to ice. She was, as a drunken Draco Malfoy once confessed to his young son, 'almost like that sociopath, Aunt Bella'. She was sleek and slender, near boney but with an air of sophistication and class that challenged the charm of her younger sister. Her cruel nature secured her chances of never receiving marital status, according to the more likeable Greengrass sister. This never seemed to faze Daphne though, for she had her sights set on grander horizons.

"You, again, fail to see the larger picture here," the eldest sister countered, "We already have a dozen friends who would be more than willing to support the cause, and highly likely to pledge loyalty to someone as cunning as your husband."

"No, Daphne, you seem to fail to see the larger picture. You are discussing anarchy !_Another _wizarding war. One which Harry Potter will have even an easier time diffusing, and on top of it all? You want to involve my son! My only child!" Astoria was breathless, struggling to gather air in her lungs.

There it was, everything laid out right before Scorpius's ears. The Purebloods were at it again, another self-righteous, prejudice and pride-fueled war to which they would no doubt lose, _again_. The youngest Malfoy was no fool, blood status or not, another war was a ridiculous idea that was indeed bound to fail. Yet, his father had the nerve to not only consider resurrecting the old 'cause', but to lead it as well. As if the Malfoy name was not in enough of the gutter to begin with. But that was why Draco was even considering it in the first place. Scorpius knew his father was about titles, status, and respect. The Malfoy name was still highly sought after, but that was among the aristocratic. To the rest of the wizarding world, even twenty five years later, the name _Malfoy _was tolerable, in the best of cases.

"We have a visitor." Daphne spoke up in a solemn tone.

Before Scorpius could scramble away, the oak door swung open. Gingerly, the youngest Malfoy stood straight and looked down at his aunt, his face surprisingly more pale from guilt.

A toothy smile crept across Daphne's lips, "Hello, Scorpius."

"Good morning, Aunt Daph." He replied with sudden composed politeness, fidgeting with his shirts and brushing invisible dirt from his pants.

"Eaves dropping is unacceptable behavior, Scorpius." Draco Malfoy, who had been posed behind his desk, stepped slowly around in order to reach his son.

"I wasn't eaves dropping," Scorpius lied effortlessly, despite being caught, "I just woke up and came here to find you guys, and only heard mum going on about her precious boy again, or some nonsense." He dared not look at his mother, but he felt her hurt stare.

"Clever boy, this one is." Daphne said nonchalantly as she began to circle him.

Scorpius was aware that he was being watched intently by all inhabitants of the room. He squared his shoulders and lifted his nose into the air casually. He wanted to emit a presence of calm and collected, knowing well that his father and aunt would pick up on any faltered traces. Then, father and son locked eyes and tumbled into a battle of glares. When Draco narrowed his eyes at his son, Scorpius knew what was next. Desperately, the young man braced himself against his father's mental attack. However, Mr. Malfoy pounded relentlessly at the mind of his son, and though Scorpius had had years of practice, his father was vastly more experienced.

"Draco-"

Astoria was cut short when her husband raised his hand to her, silencing her without needing to break eye contact with his son. Soon, the barricades of Scorpius's mind were crumbled and Mr. Malfoy had full access. Fortunately for Scorpius, his father was after one specific thing, and that was whether the young man was lying or not. Thus, just as quickly as Draco Malfoy entered his son's thoughts did he leave them with a assured smirk.

Daphne, seeing her brother-in-law's response, took out her wand and pointed it at Scorpius.

Scorpius's heart quickened erratically, he knew what the punishment for lying was. Hesitantly, Scorpius withdrew his own wand. He had recently turned seventeen years old, and being of age meant that he could use all the magic he needed without worrying about being expelled from Hogwarts. That was not Scorpius's first thought though; to Scopius it meant he could finally properly protect himself.

"How dare you!" His aunt shrieked in disgust.

Scorpius chanced a glance at his parents, both who were watching him with shock etched across their faces.

"Raising your wand to an elder, have you gone daft?" Ms. Greengrass asked in sardonic humor.

Scorpius gripped his wand, "N-no."

"A much worse offense then lying, you little twit." Her lips curled into a frightening smile.

The young man was aware that the punishment for lying had always been his immobilization while either his father or his aunt carved 'liar' into his skin. His father had only done this a handful of times in his life, and had always sought to place a silencing charm over his son in order to avoid hearing the child's cries of anguish. '_A mercy my father elected to skip.' _Scorpius heard his father's voice repeat in his head. His aunt, however, enjoyed her nephew's cries, and would even dig harder into his skin in order to elicit more screams.

That was the reason for Scorpius raising his wand to his aunt. Her consistent need to 'teach him a lesson', because she did not have her own children to torment.

"I'm sick of being tormented by you." Scorpius said more sure than he actually felt. "It's enough. I am not a boy anymore."

"Oh?" That evil smile turned into a grin, "So, you are a man now, correct?"

Though he could sense where this argument was heading, Scorpius did not lower his wand. He merely gave a small gulp and nodded his head slowly.

"Let's see how much of a man you are Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Daphne snarled.

Scorpius braced himself, his wand at the ready. But nothing, no _nothing_ could prepare him for what came next. In the next moment, his aunt had shouted something unfamiliar and Scorpius was on the floor consumed in what felt like an internal fire. He could do nothing but clutch himself, praying that would alleviate the pain, but it did nothing. Instead, the pain swallowed him whole, engulfing him entirely. Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut, and bit down hard on his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. The iron taste of blood filled his senses, but Scorpius was doing his best to not give into the pain. His bones were incinerated to his core, and soon tears streamed down the young man's face. As his eyes rolled into his head, Scorpius heard the sound of his mother screaming and pleading with her older sister.

When it felt as if the pain would either go on for eternity, or his body would simply succumb to the allure of pending death; Scorpius felt it mercifully subside.

"_Exelliarmus!" _Astoria shouted in panic,_ "_Merlin! My boy, please Scorpius get up!"

Barely conscious, Scorpius Malfoy felt the soothing hold of his mother's arms wrap around him as she pulled him into her lap. Everything was muffled to his ears and blurry to his eyes. Scorpious was struggling to keep awake while his mother cradled him, sobbing uncontrollably. Though he could not be sure of what was being said, he could identify his mother's cries, his father's shouts, and his aunt's shrills. Slowly, as if in a sequence, the world began to return to its normal state as Scorpius fought hard to recover quickly. His hearing cleared out and the sight before him became illuminant once more.

"-ever touch my son like that again, Daphne!" Astoria yelled through her tears.

Scorpius than realized that his mother was cradling him, and hurried to squirm from her grasp.

"He's fine, Astoria, stop being such an over-sensitive brat."

"Daphne!" Mr. Malfoy snipped at his sister-in-law, "Astoria has a point! He is not your son, you had no right to use that curse on him."

Scorpius heard his aunt snort, "Then you be a man, Draco, and you do it next time." She headed toward the door, "It builds character, and this kid needs it. He's a coward, like his mother. Don't go all soft on us now too, Draco Malfoy. No one would dare follow a man of such weakness."

Another wicked grin plastered itself across the woman's face. She turned on her heels and left without another word. Scorpius weakly pulled himself to his feet, pushing away any assistance from his mother. She withdrew, obviously hurt but said nothing. As Scorpius wavered a bit, Draco advanced on his son without warning.

"Are you mad!" Mr. Malfoy hollered as he gripped his son's shirt by its collar, "You are to _never _raise a wand to your elders! Understood?"

Scorpius did not cringe in fear, nor did he look away from the glare of daggers his father shot him. Instead, the young man met his father's eyes and refused to blink. Mr. Malfoy snarled and shoved his son away. Scorpius did not stumble, but remained firm in his stance as he felt his strength returning.

"You let that woman curse your own son, father?" Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

Draco met his child's glare, "You rose your wand to her, she acted on instinct."

"_Instinct!_" Scorpius nearly gawked, "What the bloody hell was that? That was malicious and planned, not instinct!"

"The Cruciatus Curse," His father sighed, "Hurts like bleeding hell, doesn't it?"

"Scorpius-"

"No," He cut his mother off, "You watched as that woman perform an Unforgiveable Curse on me! Both of you!"

The youngest Malfoy was half tempted to draw his wand out again, but after the pain of the Cruciatus, he thought against it. He decided that his words would have to be ammo enough, for now.

"You want to resurrect a war, and you are calling me mad for standing up to the very aggressors you can't seem to make up your mind about?" He seethed at his father.

"Listen here you pompous little prat," Mr. Malfoy started, sheepishly his wife came to his side and held his arm, but he quickly shrugged her away, "You will listen to me, because I am your father."

"Ha!"

Losing his patience, the older Malfoy drew his wand and his son was silence, "Either you do as you're told or that inheritance you rely on his out of the window, and you can kiss the family entitlements good-bye."

Scorpius did not open his mouth to argue. That was a lot to put on the line.

"If you ever disrespect a member of this family in the manners you did today, you will regret it." Mr. Malfoy kept his wand pointed at his son, "Now get out."

The rebellious side of the young man wanted to stand his ground, but after a few minutes he knew he had no other choice. Storming back toward the East Wing, Scorpius Malfoy made sure to break each and every vase he encountered on his way, while scurrying little house elves followed behind him to clean up each mess. When he reached his room he slammed the door purposefully enouch that it echoed through the halls.

He collapsed onto his bed, running his hands through his hair anxiously. Draco Malfoy was intent on starting another wizarding war, just to regain respect. Not only that, but he had the full intentions of dragging his unwilling son into the mix .Scorpius buried his face into his palms. He was content with where is life was going, with the hopes of becoming an Auror in order to redeem his own association with the name Malfoy. He had made the acceptable marks on his O.W.L.'s effortlessly, and he was already signed up for the appropriate N.E.W.T. level classes for his intended profession. Though the presence of the Dark Arts still lingered around the Manor, Scorpius had done his best to avoid involvement with them.

And now his father sought to crumble all that Scorpius had worked so very hard for. The youngest Malfoy did not want to follow his family legacy, but wished to create his own. It wasn't that black and white though. There was always fourteen shades of grey in between. Scorpius hated relying on the Malfoy family fortune, but he had no choice. His family was magically bound to that fortune, but it came at a cost.

The youngest Malfoy was overwhelmed with frustration. He was to start Hogwarts in less than two week's time, it seemed like a suitable escape. But Scorpius knew that this would not just disappear. In fact, without him here to talk some sense into his father, Scorpius feared this ridiculous revolution would build faster. He needed to stop his father, but he didn't know how. If Aunt Daphne was serious, and Mr. Malfoy did already have a dozen potential followers; than Scorpius would not be able to handle this on his own. But who could he turn too? The Headmistress would probably have his father thrown in jail. The Minister of Magic was a former Gryffindor. And Harry Potter would probably have so much intolerance for that kind of anarchy, that Scorpius wouldn't be surprised if his entire house was raided within a day of contacting the old war hero.

The thought of asking his friends crossed his mind, but then again how many of them would actually be willing? Most of his friends came from the homes of ex-Death Eaters as well. The situation was near hopeless, but Scorpius was stubborn enough to try.

Scorpius did not leave his room for the rest of the day. He refused the meals Dippy insisted on bringing every two hours. He couldn't eat; it was an unhealthy habit of his. When he was determined to focus his energy on something, he could not focus on meticulous things like food. He was determined to come up with a suitable plan. Yet, try as he might, by the end of the day Scorpius Malfoy was left with a room covered in crinkled papers and gaping holes the size of a fist in his bedroom walls.

That night, Scorpius jolted awake. He was covered in cold sweat, struggling to catch his breath. He nearly jumped with surprise when he saw his mother.

"Shh," She hushed him and rested her hands gently on his shoulder, "You were screaming in your sleep."

Scorpius looked away, embarrassed, "I had nightmares," He mumbled.

"A side effect of the curse, nothing to be ashamed of." She assured him kindly.

He laid back down, only to plunge into another nightmare. Scorpius Malfoy did not sleep well the following few days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know how it was. Thank you guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, not as instantly popular as I had hoped, but I will try a little more. This chapter is laced with a few insiders, personal reflections, and to the true Harry Potter fans, a few AVPM references for fun. The chapters will mostly switch between Scorpius Malfoy's point of view and Rose Weasley's. So sit back, read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Her heart ached, more painfully than anything she had ever felt in her life. It was as if an icy blade relentlessly pierced her chest over and over again. She fought back the tears that threatened to cascade in heavy amounts down her ivory cheeks. She felt helplessly weak, and therefore she despised both herself and the cause of all her pain. There he sat; mere meters from her reach, laughing the evening away as if she had never existed. The less affected by this mess he seemed, the more she wanted to breakdown in her utter heart break.<p>

"Rose Weasley, please don't let him get to you like that." Jacklyn Longbottom, a tom-boy with dark eyes and cropped dark hair, pleaded with her friend.

Rose could not answer, only twist her fork absent-mindedly through her untouched food.

"Honey," On Rose's left sat Celestial Smith, a paradox to Jacklyn with her dark golden hair that fell in waves, and sapphire eyes that matched the soft persona she upheld, "He was a worthless prat, who treated you wretchedly."

"Besides, Rosie," Albus Potter joined the conversation from across the table as he chomped on a turkey leg, "No incestuous thoughts intended, but you have to be the hottest of all my cousins. McLaggen is going to regret his choice, trust me on that one." He had a small glint in his bright green eyes as he winked over his glasses at her.

"I for one can attest to that," A tall boy with a dark complexion and broad shoulders sat down beside Albus, "Well to both statements. McLaggen's a git and you are pretty hot Rose, for a bookworm."

Rose blushed a little at the flattery before chancing a glance at Celestial. She knew that her friend fancied Octavius Thomas, and worried that his comment toward her would upset Celestial. When Celestial's smile failed to falter, Rose relaxed a bit.

"Some men find intellect attractive," Bryan Finnegan sat on the other side of Albus and gave Rose a wide grin.

With another flush, Rose looked away from her friends. Bryan Finnegan was quite handsome, with rich shamrock colored iris's, shaggy mousy-brown hair and a broad cut that challenged Octavius'. But much to her relief, Rose found that painful sting in her chest ease, if only a little. The company of such great friend's always made Rose Weasley feel better, if only just a little.

Rose did her best to avoid looking over at the Hufflepuff table, but it was as if her eyes were drawn to Christopher McLaggen. It felt so strange to be back in the Great Hall, and not be seated with him, after a year and a half of such a habit. It was the last day of their Sixth Year that McLaggen pulled Rose Weasley aside and explained to her, with little remorse, that he felt as if he were "_too young for love, and in need of partying. No offense Rosie Posie."_

"No offense?" She sniffled to herself for the thousandth time.

Celestial squeezed her hand, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Rose mumbled, staring back at her food.

She could identify Christopher's laugh for a mile away as it nearly erupted across the Great Hall. Rose knew that he and his best mate, Fletcher Stimpson, were chuckling the night away in celebration of Christopher being nearly three months single. The knife in Rose's heart lurched deeper again.

"I need some air."

Prying her hand from Celestial and ignoring the concerned stares from her fellow Gryffindors, Rose left the Great Hall as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Once she broke through the large oak double doors and made it to the stillness of the hallways, Rose collapsed into tears. She sobbed loudly, knowing the noise of the Great Hall would shield the sound of her crying. She couldn't believe Christopher had left her as he did, after all the time they shared together. He treated her like a bloody rag doll, yet she still stayed loyal and obedient to him as if he were sheer gold. He had been her first... well _everything. _He had robbed her of her innocence and her heart, leaving her with nothing but torturous memories. She hated him, more than she hated anything else in the world. But she knew she loved him still, that even when time healed the deep scars he'd left behind, a small place in her heart would always belong to him. She hated that fact as well.

And so she sobbed alone, as she had done nearly every day during the passing summer. She wanted to be rid of all the emotions and all of the pain. The more she cried, the better she felt. She knew this was her way of releasing him, permanently. As much as it hurt, it needed to be done. Rose was a beautiful girl with thick and straight brilliantly red hair, a friendly white smile, a feminine physique, her mother's soft hazel eyes and powerful intelligence. She was well aware that her loneliness and sorrow would not last eternity, though at the moment it felt as though it might. Rose took her pain as a lesson learned. That not all love is a romantic fairytale. That her instinct was to be strictly obeyed. And that she could never really trust a man.

As her sobs began to hush and deteriorate into sniffles, Rose began to compose herself. She ran her fingers through her hair to even it out. She brushed invisible dust from her uniform. She wiped her eyes a few times, and even looked around to be sure no one saw her wipe her running nose on the sleeve of her robes. She adjusted her Head Girl badge with pride and took a few deep breaths. When everything seemed to calm, she proceeded to re-enter the Great Hall with new determination. As she rounded the corner, a hard collision nearly knocked her over.

"Ugh, another damn Weasley!"

Rose did not have to recover to know that snarl. She straightened herself out and cleared her throat with authority.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." She said calmly, "I suggest you watch your mouth."

He did not answer, only carried on, nearly shoving past her. He did not grumble, nor make a snide comment. He simply stalked away, as if he had more important matters to worry about. Rose shrugged, and returned toward the Great Hall. As she approached, she noticed that the Hall had grown silent. She rushed ahead, knowing that it was her duty to lead the newly sorted First Years to Gryffindor Tower, ahead of the other years. A brief thought crossed her mind, as she knew Malfoy was the older of the two Slytherin Prefects, and therefore should have been in the Hall waiting to escort his First Years. She would have to handle him at the meeting in a half hour.

As she re-entered the Great Hall, the Headmistress briefly paused her speech to allow the Head Girl to hurry to her seat. Rose felt every pair of eyes on her. Soon her face matched her hair as she flushed with embarrassment. She nearly ran to her seat in between Jacklyn and Celestial. Once seated, Jacklyn could not resist giggling to herself, causing Rose to crack a smile and playfully smack her friend. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued to speak.

"You alright, Rose?" Bryan leaned across the table to whisper.

Rose noticed a sincere concern on his face, "I will be."

He seemed satisfied with the answer and returned his attention to McGonagall.

"So, you will be at the Astronomy Tower tonight, right?" Jacklyn more stated then asked.

"I have Prefect rounds..." Rose answered sheepishly earning a groan from her friends.

"Will you promise to come by after?" Celestial nearly begged her friend, "You need to have some fun."

Rose sighed, "I will come after my rounds."

"Yes!" Both girls said in unison, earning a 'shhh!' from the Ravenclaw table.

"Bloody Ravenclaw, think they are so fucking gifted." Jacklyn sneered, "If it wasn't for Lorcan Scamander, I would hate the whole lot of them."

"You know he made Head Boy," Rose added, trying to diffuse Jacklyn's annoyance.

"Never a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff making the Head positions anymore." Albus added, growing bored of the Headmistress's instructions.

"That's because no one wants to give the dungeon lurkers too much power anymore." Octavius followed Albus's lead.

"And Hufflepuff's are so useless."

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Albus questioned mockingly.

Soon, the group was holding their breaths to prevent from all laughing out together and causing an uproar. Some turned nearly blue in the face, while others were fighting back tears. Only a few Gryffindor around them seemed to notice the small commotion. Rose felt like laughing the hardest, her ex-boyfriend was in fact a Hufflepuff after all.

As the group relaxed, and McGonagall's speech came to an end, Rose took a deep breath. Mentally preparing herself for the year. She had all N.E.W.T. level classes, which would mean all her class sizes would be small as the course work would be challenging. She was prepared though, and eager to begin. Her duties as Head Girl would be performed to the best of her abilities. And her newly single status would allow her to enjoy the peace of mind of not worrying about a whole other person.

* * *

><p>Rose paced the third floor corridors, finishing her rounds with a headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose just thinking about the meeting she had with Professor McGonagall and the Prefects. It had been such an irritating fuss, and had lasted twenty minutes longer than necessary. It was obnoxious, the way some of the Prefects had behaved, especially at their ages. Rose felt her headache nearly worsen as the meeting replayed in her mind.<p>

She could recall the Headmistress standing off to the side with annoyance etched across her face. Lorcan had stood quietly as Caroline Strentton complained to anyone who would listen that her rounds were not close enough to her Ravenclaw common room so late at night, '_in such a particularly creepy castle_'. Everyone did their best to ignore her whining, but to little avail. Then there was the outburst between the other Gryffindor Prefect and Rose's cousin, Molly Weasley, and the younger of the two Slytherin Prefects, Andrew Summers. Displaying inner-house division at its finest, the two began to near scream at each other. At first the fighting was about patrol areas. But soon enough, the fight escalated to Molly being a half-blood and Summer's being a potential bastard-child. Rose was growing more and more annoyed with Malfoy.

First, he had left Summer's to escort the First Years, and then had been ten minutes late to their Prefect's meeting. Then, as Molly and Summer's fought, Malfoy had just leaned on the wall off to the side, not evening paying attention to anything happening in the meeting. He just stared off, lost in his own thoughts. His inattentive mannerisms on this particular day were bothering Rose. But she decided a git like Malfoy was not worth the second thought.

Once McGonagall threatened to strip Molly and Mr. Summer's of their positions, the two fell silent. Only to be followed by Andrea MacMillan's complaints about not receiving any respect because she was a Hufflepuff. Lysander Scamander tried to assure Andrea that Hufflepuff's were kind-hearted and unique individuals who were especially gifted at finding the unusual. Rose and Andrea only stared at Lysander until he shrugged his shoulders and joined his brother's side.

Finally, Rose Weasley let out an infamous whistle and authoritative shout, calling them all to attention. She and Lorcan sorted out each Prefect and perfected schedules and posts, doing their best to form compromises. Once the schedules were distributed and the master copies placed in the Head's hands, Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone except the Head Boy and Girl. In a short meeting, she instructed them that their dormitory would be located near the kitchens, and the password would be '_Quibbler'_, she informed them with a wink aimed at Lorcan. McGonagall reaffirmed the duties and responsibilities that the two were to uphold. Including high marks in all classes, management over the Prefects, keeping the school in order, deducting and rewarding house points, and maintain the utmost excellent character for the students to follow. Rose Weasley smiled to herself, each one of the listed expectations would be effortless to maintain.

She departed from the meeting to begin her rounds. Her headache from the noise of the meeting could not decide whether or not it wanted to fade or kick up again. Rose rubbed her temples and began to head for the Grand Staircase. Everything was still and silent. Rose watched the slumbering portraits, and noted how they reminded her of the Muggle-paintings she had seen in a museum in London she and her mother had visited together. The Head Girl pondered how different but similar the wizarding world and the Muggle world were. How in the end, they were all human beings composed of flesh, blood and DNA. She could not understand how prejudices still existed, it all seemed so juvenile. But prejudice was a product of environment, the young lady supposed, a case of the deaf leading the blind.

As Rose approached the steps of the fourth floor she heard a sudden shout. Without a second thought, Rose took out her wand and hurried into the corridor. She heard another shout, followed by an eerie cackle. Rose immediately recognized that ghostly laugh even before the poltergeist zipped toward her.

"Ha ha! 'itty Malfoy Jr. Moping Malfoy's all around!" Peeves said in a sing-song voice, letting out another cackle.

"_Plasmus!"_

"Urgh!" Peeves wailed when a neon green substance shot toward him and entangled him.

The poltergeist struggled in the air, but it seemed the more he struggled the tighter the slimy substance hugged him. He let out another cry of frustration before sulking away in a fit of foul words. Rose turned to see Scorpius Malfoy lowering his wand.

"That was a creative spell, not many are familiar with it." She stated dryly.

"Wow, I am surprised you didn't deduct more house points, Weasley." Malfoy stated bitterly.

Rose shrugged, bored, "I thought he deserved it."

"Right."

An awkward silence settled over the two until a thought dawned on the Head Girl. She narrowed her eyes and brought her hands to her hips, signaling a lecture was coming to fruition in her mind. Malfoy braced himself with a snarl.

"Your patrol is in the dungeons, Malfoy." Rose begun with a harsh tone, "Now that I recall, you left the Great Hall early, leaving Mr. Summer's to escort the First Years when that is clearly _your_ responsibility."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but quickly realized it was no use.

"Then, you were absolutely inattentive at the Prefect's meeting, even as your house mate nearly engages in a duel with another Prefect!"

"Which, might I point out, was one of your cousin's, who was attempting to provoke him." Malfoy said casually, rapidly growing weary of the Head Girl.

Rose glared at him, "The First Years were your duty to escort, and the fourth floor corridor is not the dungeons Malfoy. You are a long way from Kansas, Toto." Rose cracked a smile at her own muggle joke.

"_What?_"

"Never mind," Her tone went dark again, "It's a muggle-reference, so you wouldn't care to understand."

"Merlin!" He shouted, causing Rose to jump and reach for her wand simultaneously, "Just-"

He paused, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. It was then that Rose noticed how much of a mess Scorpius Malfoy appeared. His usually neatly-shaggy, oxymoronic white-blonde hair was an utter mess. His eyes carried light bags and dark circles beneath them, as if he were tormented by nightmares. He appeared continuously nerves, as if someone would leap from around the corner and attack. And his stare was blank and empty, as if something were haunting him relentlessly. Rose took a step back, feeling slightly guilty.

"Just please, back off." He huffed before turning to walk away.

Rose Weasley stood speechless. Malfoy had not made a snide comment about her mother's blood status. Nor did he insult her for her family name, nor even try to hex her. He seemed almost... desperate to avoid conflict. It was very unusual of Scorpius Malfoy. Rose knew something must be bothering him, something was happening to take away the very essence that composed Malfoy. Rose, being herself and all, began to itch to know what was taunting Malfoy so much. It was then she realized he had gotten the last word. And in the halls of Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Slytherin always compete for the last word.

"Malfoy," She called with confidence, causing him to stop but not turn around, "You are still a Prefect, and you still have responsibilities. You continue to slack as you have today, and I will have you stripped of your position."

She waited for it. For that fire in his eye as he turned to challenge her. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to see it. Perhaps to show that Malfoy was putting on a charade of some sort. But it never came, he stood still for a moment, his back toward her. A full minute passed before he sighed aloud and kept walking, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Rose was in shock. Surely the real Scorpius Malfoy would have rounded on her in a second to combat her statement. Yet, he did not, and now Rose felt as if she were the bully this time.

Rose felt guilt bubble in her gut, but only for a moment. For in the next moment, she realized this was Malfoy after all. And he did not deserve any one's sympathy.

Deciding not to dwindle on the thought any longer, Rose proceeded to the Grand Staircase and headed up toward the Astronomy Tower. She knew that it would be secure, seeing as Molly Weasley was put on duty to patrol the areas surrounding the Astronomy Tower, and she would be attending the party alongside Rose. It was a party strictly for Gryffindor upperclassman. Rose had even taught Celestial a spell to charm the staircase of the tower to turn into a slide if anyone else tried to enter. The Head Girl knew a party should be considered unacceptable, but she was in desperate need of some fun. As long as her marks never suffered, Rose knew she could manage a little bit of fun. And Rose Weasley never failed at being manageable.

As she reached the tower, she felt an all too creepy quiet ring in the air. The silence made her nervous, and soon she was holding her wand again. Her parents had fought in a deadly war, and though the Wizarding world was at peace, they had urged their children to never let their guard down. Sometimes, Mr. Weasley would send small hexes and spells at his children to 'keep them on their toes', earning sever tongue lashing from Mrs. Weasley. Rose knew her father meant well though, and thus did in fact always stay on her toes, figuratively. The higher she climbed up the tower the more nervous she grew.

It was simply too quiet for some roaring celebration to be in full swing. There was very little that made Rose Weasley truly nervous, but complete silence and stillness accompanied by that ominous feeling was surely something that did the trick. Her grasp on her wand tightened the higher she climbed. Her palms were beginning to sweat and her mouth turned dry. As the door grew closer, Rose swore her heart was beating loud enough to form a rhythmic drum circle. She was nearly shaking as she reached out for the door handle, everything slowing into a sequence-

"Rosie!" Jacklyn threw the door open and tossed her arms around her friend.

The entire tower filled with the sound of laughter and chatter, and a faint beat of the band Pixie Howls. Rose felt her entire body relax and nearly slapped herself at the realization that they had of course put a muffling charm on the tower. She giggled as she removed a tipsy Jacklyn from around her waist. Soon Celestial was at her side pulling her into the party and shutting the door behind her.

"Another round of Bleeding Goblin shots!" Hugo Weasley slurred loudly, earning a cheer from the crowd.

"Hugo!" Rose nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her little brother.

Hugo turned almost ghostly white upon seeing Rose. He carefully climbed off the table he had been standing on and shrunk sheepishly away, mumbling some sort of plea about not telling their mother.

"Oh, Rose," Bryan came beside her with a wide grin, "Give him fun just for tonight."

"It _is _a party after all," Jacklyn giggled.

"Yes, yes, alright." Rose resigned, a bit too distracted by Bryan's closeness anyway.

"Oh! Celly, come play this muggle-drinking game Quinn Washington played over the summer in America. It involves a little white ping-pong ball, how strange." Jacklyn said a bit too excited as she pulled Celestial away off toward where Octavius stood with Quinn.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bryan asked kindly.

"Something weak, if you please." Rose answered as sweetly as she could muster, feeling more nervous.

He only smiled and went off. Rose couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow warm, and the fact that Bryan stayed by her side the entire night to talk and drink with her did not help. She was flattered by his attention, and especially by the fact that, despite being tipsy, Bryan Finningan did not act forward in anyway.

"You've already had six of those," Rose giggled pointing to the pint in his hand, "You are still standing straight."

Bryan laughed, "I come from an Irish family, Rosie." He said with a wink.

She laughed, louder than she had laughed in the past three months. And it felt quite nice. Rose was having an excellent time. There was no need to worry about N.E.W.T. classes, or Head Girl Duties, or ex-boyfriends, or even troublesome boys with white-blonde hair and silvery blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There is another chapter from yours truly. Though the results of last chapter were a bit troubling, I did receive a few story alerts, so to you interested readers I will try my best. I am happy to hear opinions. Until next week <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I loved the responses! Thank you guys so very much, it really made my day and for that I wanted to update a little early. So without further ado…**

* * *

><p>"Mate," A boy with light sandy hair and dark chocolate eyes gripped Scorpius's shoulder, "You need to talk to me."<p>

Scorpius slowly pulled his eyes away from the _Daily Prophet _in his hands and looked at Timothy Nott. Thomas frowned at the sight before him. Scorpius was a right mess, completely out of character for the boy. But Scorpius no longer looked like the charming boy he was before summer. He looked as if he had really grown over the past few months, but grown into a young man who was suffering with something inside of him.

His hair looked almost dull, his eyes no longer shinning, and his face almost drooping with worry. Timothy's brow furrowed at his friend. In their ten years of friendship, Scorpius had never hidden anything from him. And now, when there was something evidently wrong, Timothy felt as if his friend was carrying the world on his shoulders and refused to share the burden.

"You need to tell me what's on your mind, frankly you are scaring me, Scorp." Timothy said in fierce determination.

Scorpius sighed, looking around the common room to be sure they were alone.

"It's too complicated." Scorpius mumbled before burying his face in his hands out of frustration.

"No, it's not." Timothy countered, "It's quite simple actually. All you have to do his open that big mouth of yours and let me hear what's on your mind."

Scorpius moved his hands from his face to his hair, pulling at it as if he were going insane. He knew he needed to tell someone, _anyone_, about what was happening. He could not figure it out on his own anymore. And every precious moment of time was needed to solve this. Scorpius took one last look around the common room before scooting closer to Timothy. He took a deep breath.

"My father and aunt were arguing with my mother, and I was nosy so I eaves dropped of course." Scorpius gulped loudly, " I heard them talking about stupid ideas and plans. And I-I don't know what to do now. I feel so bloody helpless. How could they? After everything! And they won't stop!" Scorpius did not realize his voice had become hurried and frantic as he rambled, "I don't want any part of it, Tim. I have plans, and dreams that don't involve Azkaban or an early death-"

"Scorp!" Timothy shouted to shut his friend up, "Slow down, I don't even fully understand what the bloody hell you are ranting about."

Taking a deep breath, he spoke again, "My father and aunt," His voice dropped to a whisper, "They want to resurrect the revolution..."

When his voice trailed off, Timothy leaned back in his seat, eyes wide in fear. When he did not immediately speak, Scorpius grew more nervous. Soon he was on his feet, pacing back and forth. He needed an answer, and he needed it right then and there. Timothy's silence only unnerved Scorpius, despite the knowledge deep down that Thomas was merely thinking, and thinking intently.

Timothy followed Scorpius with his stare, back and forth across a small section in the Slytherin Common Room. He did not let his friend's jittery movements distract him from his thoughts though. He knew that there was something dark brewing, he could sense it in his parents recent behavior. But he did not imagine that they would be considering something so idiotically _impossible. _It was as if logic no longer played a role in their cognitive dissidence. How were they to stop it though?

"We cannot go to the authorities, obviously." Timothy finally spoke.

Scorpius gave him a blank stare, "I already knew that much!"

"We really don't have anyone to go to without risking our parents being locked up in Azkaban.." Timothy stated before delving back into his own head.

"That thought has also already crossed my mind, Tim."

They were both silent. Scorpius threw himself into a nearby love seat and huffed. This was a mess, a mess too big to clean up on his own. He didn't even have the faintest idea of where to begin in order to fix any of this. The only thing he knew was that he would need to put an end to it before things blew out of proportion and out of control. Scorpius's eyes traveled to the _Daily Prophet_ he had set down. Before things got even more out of control that was.

"It's already started." He whispered, carefully picking up the newspaper and handing it to his companion.

"Don't tell me-"

"Just read." Scorpius cut in, "Page fifteen."

Timothy did as he was told, hands nearly shaking as he took the paper into his grasp then flipped to the appropriate page. Timothy already had an itching feeling he knew what he was about to read. But he could not fight the curiosity that coincided with the hope that his gut was terribly wrong. Yet, in a small square column the words danced across the paper. It would seem, to the untrained eye, like a minute piece of information. As if the disappearance of a Muggle-born couple was a mere coincidence. A misfortune that just so happened to occur, and that the Wizarding world should not think twice about. To them, the time of peace was unbreakable. However, the two Slytherin boys knew better than to be so naive.

"Are we certain it's one of ours?" Timothy asked in a scarily serious tone.

Scorpius did not bother to answer, but only stared at his friend with a knowing look. Timothy sighed, placing the paper off to the side.

"We have to stop them ourselves." Scorpius croaked, taking out his wand to summon two glasses.

Timothy did not immediately answer, but watched as his friend conjured his hidden bottle of firewhiskey and poured them each a glass.

"Alcoholism is not the answer." Timothy said with a very small smile, earning only a wink from his companion.

Though he had hoped for a smile, it was better than no reaction at all.

"This will clear the nerves," Scorpius stated as he handed over Timothy's glass then proceeded to down his own in one swift gulp.

"Cheers," Timothy grumbled and mimicked Scorpius.

Scorpius slammed his cup into a nearby table, feeling a burning tingle shimmer through him.

"We cannot take them on, just you and I." Timothy asserted.

"Isn't that the point though, mate?" Scorpius closed his eyes as he spoke, "You and I against the bloody world."

Timothy chuckled, "Mostly, but this time we may have a bit more to deal with then we bargained for."

Scorpius grunted his agreement. Two heads were better than one, but Scorpius was aware the two of them would not be enough to carry out any elaborate plans to bring down a bubbling group of resurrected Death Eaters.

"I hope we don't have to fight them." Scorpius opened his eyes to gage his friend's reaction, "It won't end well..."

"That would be the last possible resort," Timothy tried to comfort him, "For now let's find a solution that may take this down without a giant face-off."

"Easier said than done."

"I know," Timothy sighed, "I am sure you've played a thousand scenarios in your mind."

"A thousand and one," Scorpius couldn't help but smirk, "But most ended in my probable death."

Timothy nodded in agreement. It wouldn't matter if they were only seventeen, nor would it matter of their parents were Death Eaters themselves. If they stood against a group of them, they would be killed without a second thought. And, as tough as both boys felt they were, they also were aware that they were frankly too young to die. They feared death all the same.

"Maybe we can convince Zabini Jr. and Goyle to help us diffuse things with their parents?" Timothy suggested hopefully.

Scorpius thought about it, "Goyle may be dense, but we could use the man-power."

"This comes with a risk-"

"I know," the blonde cut in, "If they are in favor of the revolution, then we risk revealing we are not, which in turn means they could very well go and snitch and get us killed regardless."

"So we go about it in a sneaky manner, we are Slytherin's after all m y friend." Timothy said with a sly grin.

"And the snake is quite sneaky." Scorpius replied before pouring him and Timothy another round.

"Scorp, you know we have Defense Against the Dark Arts shortly?"

Scorpius grinned against his glass.

"It's time we start living each moment as if it were our last."

Boldly, the young man downed his second drink with a confidence. Timothy seemed to hesitate for a moment, before losing the internal struggle to his devilish half and finishing his whiskey with a shrug. Soon enough, the boys were not completely inebriated, but tipsy enough to stumble into Professor Teddy Lupin's class with idiotic smiles.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you influence me like that, <em>again<em>." Timothy note whispered harshly as he continued to scribble out the essay he and his partner in crime were assigned as part of their detention.

"It's an essay on boggarts, a piece of cake and worth the fumble." Scorpius replied with a mischievous smile.

The boys sat side by side in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, quills moving effortlessly across their parchments. Scorpius almost snorted at the memory of their class after lunch with Professor Lupin. He had seen the boys tumble into his class a bit intoxicated but merely winked. It was when Mr. Malfoy decided, in the midst of a refresher lesson on producing a fully-grown Patronus, to unleash is own viper-Patronus on Helga Bones. The Hufflepuff was deathly afraid of snakes, but the fact seemed quite laughable to the Seventh Year Slytherin's. That was until Professor Lupin evaporated the viper away from a crying Ms. Bones, and issued both Scorpius and Timothy detentions.

"Her face was priceless." Timothy quietly admitted.

But Scorpius could not withhold a small snort. Professor Lupin looked up from the papers he had been grading, trying to give the boys a disapproving glare. However, his brilliantly purple hair gave away his mellow mood and soon he was sighing with a small smile.

"I remember in my Seventh Year pulling off a similar stunt." He gave a youthful chuckle.

"Oh? Do tell us, Professor Teddy."

Teddy Lupin's hair turned almost neon orange as a wicked smile appeared on the Professor's face. Scorpius casually put down his quill and listened to his cousin speak. He enjoyed Teddy's stories, having actually developed a functioning and friendly relationship with his teacher since Teddy had started at Hogwarts in Scorpius's fourth year. Though he would never admit it out loud, Scorpius looked up to Teddy. Admiring the man like a young sibling would admire his older brother. To Scorpius, Teddy was a sign that not all descendants of the Black's, or hopefully the Malfoy's, were destined for hatred and wrong-doing. Teddy was loved by all for his caring and adventurous personality. His youth allowed him to connect with his student's far easier than the other Professor's. And with the youngest Malfoy, Teddy had happily created a friendship.

"See, when I was a Seventh Year it was finally Professor Slughorn's last year teaching potions, and we wanted to give him a proper set off." Teddy's face was illuminate in his story telling, "Of course, we had gotten our hands on a fair bit of liquor from Brazil."

At this point, even Timothy had put down his quill to listen to his Professor speak.

"So about two weeks before we graduate, we stumble piss drunk into Slughorn's class and decide to fill it with an arse load of fireworks that were set to go off in the middle of his class of First Years. Needless to say, a few First Years were in the Hospital Wing for a week, too scared to return to classes; the Potion's classroom was unusable until the next year; Slughorn had a small heart attack; and we blew a hole out in the side of Hogwarts."

Scorpius and Timothy were simultaneously laughing. Their chortles carrying through the class and echoing out of the hallway. This was why, Scorpius thought, Professor Lupin was so admirable. Teddy's hair turned yellow in his pride as he beamed at the boys.

"And McGonagall was thick enough to give you a job?" Scorpius asked between laughs.

Teddy smiled, "She didn't ever find out who was all involved."

"Brilliant."

"Bloody fantastic if you ask me." Scorpius added.

"Yes, those were the good old days." The Defense teacher sighed in melancholy.

"I can't believe we got detention though." Scorpius said with a smirk.

Teddy's eyes flashed with amusement, "All fun and games till someone is crying uncontrollably and the entire Hufflepuff house is glaring at you to do something."

"But I didn't do anything, why did I get detention too?" Timothy protested, earning a nudge from his friend.

Professor Lupin laughed, "Association can have negative effects, Mr. Nott."

"This wasn't so bad." Scorpius yawned and stretched his arms over his head as his essay came to a conclusion.

"Merely tedious," Came a murmur from beside him.

"I should probably warn you, Scorp," Professor Lupin said slowly, "You are a Prefect which means-"

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Too late." Professor Lupin mumbled more to himself.

Scorpius knew that irritating voice and groaned. He put his head on the desk and began to repetitively hit his forehead on the surface.

"Tough break, mate." Timothy patted him on the back as the Head Girl grew closer.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you will explain yourself."

Scorpius sighed and slowly brought himself to his feet. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a nasty headache already making itself present. When he looked up, Weasley had already stormed into the classroom and was only a meter from him. She stopped before him and put her hands on her hip. Scorpius had to admit, if Weasley wasn't such an insufferable bitch, she wouldn't seem half bad. Her bottom lip pouted him her angry glare, which only made Scorpius smile wickedly. If this witch wanted a fight, he needed to blow off some steam anyway.

"Searching for me instead of having your nose buried in some ridiculous book, Weasley? Oh, I must have done bad."

Her cheeks flushed in her anger, giving him the reaction he was hoping for.

"I warnedyou, Malfoy." She began, her finger pointing in an accusative manner, "You are officially under probation, and are in serious risk of being stripped of your title as Prefect for Slytherin."

Scorpius snorted and crossed his arms, "That's it? Come on, Weasley, you can do better."

"I cannot believe you!" She shouted, "You want to continue to push your luck! You are lucky you haven't been fired and expelled!" She took a step closer in her anger, "You show up to class under the influence of alcohol, then torment a fellow student until she is sobbing hysterically! Yet, your bloody arse is merely sitting in detention!"

Her chest heaved up and down in her fury. Her lips remained pursed and her eyes fixed dangerously on her target. Scorpius broke into another smirk, seeing the red in her cheeks and her disheveled appearance only egged him on.

"I didn't realize I was able to get to you so easily, Weasley. How flattering."

Weasley stared at him for a moment as the words registered in her mind. Her hand twitched toward her wand until she then noticed how close in proximity they were to each other, only a foot apart. Rose Weasley became suddenly self-conscious and took a massive step backwards. Seeing Scorpius look down at her with his infamous smirk only flustered her further. But she did not want to appear out of control. Taking a visibly deep breath, Weasley brought the ivory back into her cheeks.

"Listen, Rose," Timothy interjected. "What Scorp did was pretty stupid, mind you. But he was simply having a bit of fun. He didn't really mean to hurt anyone. It was just for a laugh."

The Head Girl opened her mouth to argue, but Timothy stopped her.

"Let me finish," He said with a smile, "We _both_ understand, however, that it was cruel and wrong. Scorpius is too arrogant to admit it is all."

Weasley cracked a smile, "The point remains, though, that he is a Prefect, Tim. Certain behavior is expected of him."

"I apologize on his behalf then-"

"Don't you dare apologize to shit for-"

"-and I will keep a better eye on him." Timothy spoke over Scorpius.

Rose Weasley seemed to relax where she stood, "Alright, alright. I entrust Malfoy with you then. But twenty points will be taken from Slytherin."

Scorpius looked between his friend and enemy and noticed a friendly smile on both of their faces. He began to bubble with anger at the thought of them being so kind to one and other. There had to be a reason, and Scorpius had a feeling he would be quite upset to find out. This was a Weasley, after all.

"Thank you, Rosie."

"_Rosie?_" Scorpius spat, but Timothy ignored him.

"I'll see you around then, Tim." The Head Girl smiled once more at Timothy before turning to Scorpius with a glare, "As for you, you are on probation until you can prove to me you actually deserve something respectable in your life, for once. There is a Prefects meeting on Thursday, be there on time."

With that, Rose Weasley turned on her heels and left the classroom with a swagger in her step.

"Excellent hips on that one," Timothy casually commented, placing a hand on Scorpius shoulder.

He shrugged it off and turned on his friend, "How are you two so friendly, Nott?"

Timothy rolled his eyes. He was aware that when Scorpius was upset with him, he'd throw his last name around a bit. To Timothy, being enemies with the offspring of the Golden Trio and gang was childish. Though in Scorpius defense, the Golden Children came to Hogwarts with a predetermined prejudice against anything with the name Malfoy. Much like the rest of the Wizarding world.

"Well, Scorpius, she is actually pleasant once you get past the-"

"Know-it-all bitchy attitude?" Scorpius cut off, greatly annoyed.

Timothy sighed, "Yes, mate, that was exactly what I was going to say."

Professor Lupin suddenly cleared his throat as if to remind the boys that he was in fact still in the room, and had never even gotten up from behind his desk to begin with.

"Sorry, Professor Teddy." Scorpius acknowledged him.

The Slytherin boys rolled up their essay's and placed it on the Professor's desk. As Scorpius packed up his bag, he thought of how infuriating Weasley was. Since their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express in their first year of school they had instantly despised each other. It was her incessant need to know _everything_ and out do _everyone_ no matter the task. She was in control of anything to do with herself, but often times that bossiness would extend to other people and rain down on them like a violent storm.

She was easily unlikeable, in his opinion. Yet, in the back of Scorpius's mind he wasn't so thick and was slightly mature enough to acknowledge the fact that Rose Weasley seemed so despicable because she and he had seemed destined to be enemies. There were things about her that were...charming. But the constant bickering between the two seemed to greatly diminish any chance of an epiphany about the half-blood.

"I know she can be-" Professor Lupin interrupted Scorpius's thoughts as he approached the desk,

"-Hmm," He paused to think, "Difficult, to deal with. But Rose isn't half bad. Just doesn't trust you I think, Scorp."

"I couldn't care less." The young man yawned.

Teddy Lupin shrugged his shoulders and collected the essay's. The boys said their good-byes and headed back to their common room. The torches along the castle walls flickered dimly and casted shadows along the stone walls which danced around them, in a slow rhythm. Scorpius found himself still bothered by the kindness shared between his best mate and worst enemy. It could not have just been his mind overreacting, there was no chance of that because Scorpius assured himself he did not care about Weasley enough for it. He did care about Timothy though, and did not want him getting entangled with _her_.

"Do you fancy Weasley?" Scorpius made his thoughts audible.

Timothy stopped in his tracks, a look of sheer confusion plaster on his face, "W-what?"

"You do," He said accusingly, "Don't you?"

"Scorp-"

"I knew it!"

Timothy erupted into laughter, "No mate! You have got it all wrong."

"I believe I have figured it all out, Nott." Scorpius countered seriously.

"No, you truly have not. I don't fancy Rose." Timothy pretended to wipe fake tears from under his eyes to emphasize the hilarity.

But Scorpius did not find it so funny, "See! That's what I am talking about! It isn't _Rose_," He spat out the name, "It's Weasley. Since when are you too so friendly?"

"I really feel as if you are overreacting and acting like an eleven year old little git right about now." Timothy sniffed.

"I am not overreacting!" When Scorpius nearly shouted this, his voice echoed through the castle halls and reverberated back to them. He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"It's time to push silly childhood differences aside." His friend continued, "You both can be a bit immature about one and other, and I am starting to believe that it's because deep down inside you two fancy each other."

Scorpius looked as if he had been slapped across the face, "You're joking."

"I'm not, actually." Timothy answered with a grin. "It would explain the overzealous acts of hatred toward one and other."

It was now Scorpius's turn to bark with laughter.

"I highly doubt I am harboring feelings for that bitch."

Timothy flinched, "You are too cruel to make friends perhaps."

"Exactly." He shrugged, "Weasley is by no means ugly. But her persistently terrible personality makes it difficult to want to rush into those knickers."

"McLaggen dealt with it for almost two years, I hear." Timothy pointed out, "She cannot be all bad."

Scorpius glared at him again, "And you wonder why I believe you fancy her." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, according to McLaggen, she is quite the minx. Fantastic in bed, as I have heard it."

Though Mr. Nott wanted to maintain his maturity, he could not help but grin wickedly at the comment.

"I could see that, with the fiery attitude and all."

"That's just her hair." And soon Scorpius Malfoy was chuckling madly at his own joke, while his companion only shook his head.

"Anyway," Timothy nudged his friend as they entered the common room, "I don't see why McLaggen left her."

"You really are stupid today, Tim."

"I don't see how," Timothy answered, growing annoyed.

"She constantly is bitching at someone, if it were me I would have hexed her vocal cords out and then dumped her way before he did." Scorpius stated before throwing himself on the closest love seat.

"You are a real prat." Timothy now yawned, sitting on the sofa nearby.

The boys fell into a silence. Scorpius stared into the fireplace, watching the embers crackle beneath the mantle. He felt so tired, just as he was starting to feel all day every day. The weight of the world seemed to be bearing down on his shoulders, yet everything went on as if there was nothing horrible concocting. The corridors and halls of Hogwarts were filled with clueless staff and students. All bustling about their days, unworried in their minuet lives. But Scorpius knew better, he knew that the Wizarding world was not at peace. The ignorant bliss practiced by the majority of the magical population had left them vulnerable.

It was almost sickening to think that people had taken so much of a lax attitude since the destruction of the Dark Lord that they would fall so weak. The elder Mr. Malfoy was well aware of the overconfidence of the Era of Good Feeling, and was prepared to take full advantage of it. Scorpius knew that trying to warn the papers of resurrected deathly ideas would be nonsensical. Because frankly, no one would dare believe it. Not with Lord Voldemort dead, and Harry Potter still alive and kicking.

"Chris, stop it!" A giggling voice interrupted Scorpius and Timothy's quiet thought session.

They turned to see the Slytherin Slag herself, Anastasia Rosier, tripping over her robes which seemed to be struggling to stay on her body. Tumbling down from the stairs to the girl's dormitory was a scruffy-looking boy in wrinkled Hufflepuff robes, messy hair, and a mischievous smile.

"Oh," Anastasia pretended to be embarrassed to see Timothy and Scorpius, "Excuse us." Her smug little grin only made the boys snarl in distaste.

Anastasia grabbed her companion by the collar, giving him a wink and pulling him out of the common room. The idiotic look on his face never faltered.

"Honestly," Timothy shook his head, "For McLaggen to downgrade from Rose to _that_."

"As much as I hate to agree, I am with you on that one." Scorpius said dryly.

It was silent once more. Scorpius sighed and decided that, even though he disagreed with the decision entirely, if Timothy was Weasley's friend, and more importantly his own friend, he felt he owed it to him to disclose what exactly he knew.

"McLaggen broke up with Weasley because of Rosier." Scorpius admitted and pretended to busy himself with polishing his nails on the front of his shirt.

Timothy stared as if he didn't understand, "Seriously?"

"Mhm."

Scorpius had already intended Timothy's next words before he even spoke them, "But-_why_?"

"Rosier spoils McLaggen, spoils him rotten as I have heard it." Scorpius was on his feet again, stretching "He left Weasley because his 'sugar mama', as they say, was tired of sharing."

Timothy Nott simply stared in disbelief, dumbfounded at the thought.

"Well, I am off to get some sleep. You enjoy your thoughts." With that Scorpius Malfoy climbed the small set of stairs up to the boys dormitory, leaving his friend in silence.

Scorpius thought briefly about Rose Weasley, how she was a beautiful girl but such a thick-headed and bossy witch. Still, she was a good person, despite her attitude. And good people did not deserve to be used by scumbags, most of the time. Though Scorpius knew he was not one to linger on such thoughts. After all, he was no angel himself. Yet, a nagging feeling told him that he would be lucky to have a grounded girl like Weasley.

A frown stretched across his lips, not Weasley though. She was positively insufferable. Scorpius shook all thoughts from his head and collapsed on his bed without changing. The day had been long and drawn out, the rest was necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is folks! Don't fret, there won't be a sudden Rose and Scorpius relationship, we need development. :] Let me know how or if you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The story is steadily picking up popularity, that's wonderful to see :] This chapter does contain a lot of naughty language, just to warn you all. This is rated T for a few reasons. But thank you all for the support, it means a lot. **

**Shameless Story Advertisement: Of Beauty in Violence by Lima Heights Adjacent. Looking for an original story line and awesome action? Oh, yes. Check it out. **

**And off we go…**

* * *

><p>Rose took a deep breath, not entirely ready to wake up and begin her day. Her sleep had been a solid one, such a rare occurrence in the past few months. There were no nightmares of failing N.E.W.T.'s or horrid ex-boyfriends, just an empty mind and a restful slumber. With a groan, the Head Girl slapped the bed-side table a few times, without actually raising her head, until her pocket watch found its way into her grasp. With one more groan, Rose picked her head up to check the time.<p>

Breakfast had just begun in the Great Hall, and she knew that a proper breakfast was necessary in order to act on her full potential in all her classes. In that thought, Rose picked herself up and tumbled out of bed. The sunlight peeked through the curtain, struggling to eclipse the room in its brightness. She looked back at her large, pillow top four-poster bed longingly; it seemed to be cooing sweet nothings for her to return. She ignored her sleepy delusions and carried on to the wardrobe.

Barely alert at this point, Rose pulled out her school uniform and robes and tossed them behind her onto the bed. Almost like a zombie, she stepped before the vanity to straighten her hair with a nifty little spell her mother had taught her. A light touch of mascara and an entanglement with her clothes left her nearly ready for the school day. She ascended the stairs from her dormitory, seemingly refreshed, and was relieved to see that the bathroom her and Lorcan shared was empty.

Rose looked at herself thoroughly as she brushed her teeth, trying to search for signs of imperfection. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, the same ugly thought that would pop in from time to time. Perhaps there was a great imperfection about her that was what made Christopher McLaggen abandon her and their love. She was having an easier time brushing the thought away as the weeks passed. She looked into the chestnut eyes that resembled her mother; she was seeing Rose Jennet Weasley entirely. Her mother and father were present in almost every aspect of her features. But she was not ashamed of that fact.

Yet, she was still her own thriving person, consistently independent. She was born to be independent, and no pathetic wanker was going to take that away from her. With revitalized assurance and pride, Rose smoothed her hair and straightened her robes, departing for the Great Hall.

When she arrived, breakfast was nearing its second half. She held her head up high as she swayed toward her friends and sat down for breakfast.

"Morning, deary." Celestial gave Rose a kiss on the cheek as she sat.

"Morning, everyone." Rose said with a smile, causing them all to look at her curiously.

"Pleasant today, huh Rosie?" Albus eyed her suspiciously.

She grinned, "I feel as if nothing can stop me."

"There ya go, Rose," Bryan gave her a soft smile before returning to his breakfast.

Rose looked down to make herself a plate, hoping to hide the pink in her cheeks.

"So," Jacklyn slammed her hand on the table to gather the attention of those around her, "I am growing restless, we need some fun."

"You lot just threw a party last week, things must be done in moderation-"

"Merlin!" Jacklyn cut off her friend, "I love you to death, Rosie, but I hate when you do your Head Girl-Voice on us."

The others chuckled together at the scene, while Rose merely sighed in resignation.

"I am simply saying, don't be reckless."

"Yes, mother." Jacklyn answered, sticking her tongue out.

Rose reached to playfully snatch her tongue, leading the girls into a game of back and forth raspberries. Everyone fell into their casual conversations and pleasantries as breakfast came to a conclusion. Rose chatted happily away with Celestial and Jacklyn, packing up her bags and preparing for Herbology.

"Every class with him, every year just feels so embarrassing." Jacklyn huffed aloud, "Then when he gives homework everyone glares at me as if it's my fault!"

"I believe they feel you'll have some pull with Professor Longbottom, seeing as he is your father." Celestial pointed out politely.

"Ha!" Jacklyn snorted, "He separates home from school very strictly."

"Well, we know that Jackie. But everyone else doesn't seem to understand."

Jacklyn huffed again at Albus's words, and slumped her shoulders. The group proceeded to the greenhouses all together. Each broke into different pieces here and there, but talking in one great buzz of relaxed chit-chat. Rose felt in her element, comfortable with her surroundings. She could not help but feel at ease, as if it were all a naïve bliss. Her mood was golden, and she wished desperately that it would not change. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Rosie!" Timothy Nott called from behind the group as the broke across the grounds.

"Oi, Nott! Magical Creatures is the other way," Albus pointed across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut.

"Oh please, Potter," Timothy retorted as he reached the group, "You wouldn't know your own last name if it wasn't plastered all over the history books."

The two grinned at one and other as their hands clasped in a friendly greeting. The other Gryffindor boys waved politely at the Slytherin, while the girls all embraced him into a series of hugs.

"What brings you over here, Tim?" Celestial asked kindly.

"Actually," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I need to talk to Rose about something."

The group all turned to look at her with questioning stares.

"Uh-" She hesitated, "Is everything all right?"

"It's something I feel you have a right to know." He said definitively.

"Oh," She stepped away from her house-mates, "Okay, then."

"Rose," Bryan reached out to gently take her wrist in his, she saw the concern in his eyes as he gave a sideways glare at Timothy, "Just- be careful."

"I will," She smiled assuring and he released her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I will catch up with you guys in just a moment."

They all exchanged a sequence of confused looks before giving an unspoken confirmation to allow Rose out of their sights and alone with a Slytherin, even if it was just Tim Nott.

"Good to see old habits die hard," Timothy joked as the group fell out of ear-shot.

"A Slytherin is snake after all." She teased before her face turned serious, "What's wrong?"

Timothy sighed, he knew this was going to need to be straight-forward. He didn't want to ever cause Rose any pain, she was a kind person at heart. But, he had waited enough days to tell her. And then sooner she heard the news, the sooner she could begin to re-cooperate. Besides, it seemed better that she be told before she was blind-sided. Therefore, Timothy Nott took Rose's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I was in the Slytherin Common Room the other day," He began slowly, he noticed her face losing its color as he spoke, "And Anastasia Rosier came out of her room with-"

"Christopher." She finished his sentence.

When Timothy did not speak immediately, Rose felt her eyes well up with tears. There was that icy blade again, jabbing repetitively into her chest. It felt as if a tight grip clenched her heart mercilessly and refused to let go, despite the pain. Unintentionally, Rose gripped her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that that would alleviate all that she was feeling.

"I-I know there is more," She choked out.

"He's been with her for about a year..."

"But..." Rose was beginning to put the pieces together, "We've only been broken up for nearly four months." Her voice broke; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Timothy felt his own heartbreak at the terrible sight before him. It truly was not fair, but it had to be known. Rose felt overwhelmed, her tears parading down her face as she began to heave labored breaths.

"He's using her for her money." Timothy completed, slightly relieved that it was all out.

"_Money?_" She nearly shrieked, "This was about _money_?"

"Rosie-"

"No!" She hollered, "Is Hufflepuff paired with Slytherin for Hagrid's class?"

The answer was yes, but Timothy was too nervous about what Rose would do to answer when she asked.

"Timothy Nott, answer me please." Her tone was so thick with anger, Timothy shrunk where he stood.

"Rose, you don't want to stoop to his lev-"

"I believe I have my answer." She cut him off with a voice so cool it sent chills down his spine.

Before he could stop her, Rose breezed past him and strutted off toward Hagrid's hut where unsuspecting Seventh Year Hufflepuff and Slytherin gathered for their Care of Magical Creatures class. He cursed to himself and hurried after her, though he was well aware her mind was made up. He watched her carefully as they descended the hillside. Her exterior was errily calm; the tears had stopped falling, the ivory color was retaining, and a small smirk seemed to be twitching across her lips.

In Rose's mind this was it, she was not to blame for the break up after all. Instead, her ex-boyfriend was nothing more than a piece of shit bastard. He used her, for something that she truly despised materialism and money. Two objects that she vowed to never allow control her choices in the matters of love. Yet, Christopher McLaggen had chosen those very despicable things over her. It was unforgiveable and it would be a decision she would make him regret.

When the mass of students became clearer and clearer in her sights, she immediately searched for the two idiots. And sure enough, the stood awfully close to one and other, toward the back of the entire lot. McLaggen appeared to be whispering carefully into Rosier's ear, while the rat-faced girl gave exaggerated giggles. The flame in Rose's soul only erupted into a fiercer force. Her hand reached into her pocket and clutched her wand. She felt her fingers tingle with a sense of empowerment.

Scorpius Malfoy had been searching for Timothy Nott for nearly five minutes when he saw his friend hurrying behind a dangerous looking Rose Weasley. By the glare in Rose's eye, Scorpius knew that she had heard the truth. Without thinking, Scorpius took his own friend by the arm to pull him out of the confrontation that was sure to occur.

"Rosie?" Professor Hagrid stopped his explanation when he saw the red-head approaching.

The entire class went silent, but Rose continued to march on. Moving left to right the students were quick to avert her as she treaded right down the center as if it were nothing. Her hips swayed with her intensity and her gaze never diverted from her destination. As the last of the students cleared from her path, a frightened looking Christopher McLaggen stood hand in hand with an angry Anastasia Rosier. Rose's eyes flickered to their entwined hands for just a moment. Then a smile spread on her lips.

Scorpius Malfoy stood amongst the crowd, but more toward the front beside Timothy. Mr. Malfoy was aware that his friend would leap to the Head Girl's aid without a second thought, and if that were to be the case then Scorpius would have to join to escapade to defend his best mate.

"Oh, Christopher," Rose purred, terrifying all who stood witness. "Leaving me so you could be spoiled by a slag?"

"Fuck off, Weasley." Rosier stood in front of her boyfriend defensively, "You are just jealous he chose me over an ugly ginger like you."

Rose only smiled wider. Professor Hagrid stood by, frozen in place and unsure how to handle the situation. Dragons and giant spiders were far easier to deal with then teenage girls, in his opinion.

"Anastasia, you look like a fucking rat. So your comments on my appearance do not faze me in the least." Rose sniffed, as if she were uninterested. "What does faze me, is the fact that you used your filthy money to seduce my thick-headed ex-boyfriend."

"Ha!" Rosier gave a cringe-worthy throaty laugh, "You want to talk about filthy, when your mother is a mud-blood?"

Everyone gasped in unison at what happened next. Some cursed to themselves for blinking and missing the action entirely, while others, such as Scorpius Malfoy and Timothy Nott, grinned in amusement. Anastasia Rosier tumbled backwards, grasping her face as she screamed.

Rose Weasley retracted her arm back and unclenched her balled fist. Professor Hagrid jolted away in the next second, wobbling his large form up to the castle as quickly as he physically could muster.

"My mother is way more of a woman and person then you'll ever be." She shook her hand to sooth her knuckles, "And that was for her, and for being such a dirty slag."

Rose was not satisfied yet, "And you," She turned toward McLaggen, wand at the ready, "You lying, arse."

"Rosie Posie, please." Christopher was deathly pale as he pleaded with his ex, "I-I-I am so s-sorry."

Rose's eyes were cold as she glared at him, "Too late." She rose her wand, "_Avis!_"

A flock of brilliant sunshine colored canaries danced from the tip of her wand, chirping cheerily as they circled Rose. She looked at her birds with pride, her mother had taught her this special spell in case Rose ever got the itch to teach Malfoy a lesson, but this seemed far more worth it.

"R-Rosie?" McLaggen stammered as he watched the birds, dumbfounded.

"I suggest you forget my name," She demanded coldly, "_Oppugno!_"

On command the canaries chirped madly, soaring around and around until they lined into a proper formation. Before McLaggen could register what was happening, the birds performed a series of nose-dives straight for the Hufflepuff. Struggling to escape, McLaggen tripped over his own feet and landed on his back with a tell-tale _thud! _The birds gladly took advantage of their prey's disadvantage and began their attack. McLaggen hopelessly shielded his face as the canaries pecked at him without mercy, nipping the skin with each bite.

Rose stood back, shoulders squared in triumph. She watched McLaggen roll around on the floor like a fool, screaming for Rose to call off her birds. The rest of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin, outside of Fletcher Stimpson, watched and laughed. Rose's smile grew wider, though she did not believe in revenge she could not deny that the scene before her was a wonderful one.

But Anastasia was not entirely sedated. Crimson seeped from her nose, as purple spots were beginning to form around both of her eyes. Blood covered her hands and the front of her face, but the sight of Christopher rolling on the floor and begging for mercy set the pureblood into a fit of fury. Rosier ruffled through her robes for her wand, seeing her target's back turned.

"_Impedimenta!" _She shrieked.

Rose turned wide-eyed when-

"_Protego!_"

The canaries disappeared, and every student stood in grave silence. Rose was breathing heavily, a strange mixture of shock and adrenaline pulsing through her. Anastasia stood with her wand still in the air, but her curse had not connected with who it was intended for. Instead, Ms. Rosier stared in disbelief at the person who casted the shielding charm in front of the Head Girl.

Rose followed Anastasia's gaze, already suspecting Timothy Nott of being the caster. Nothing prepared her for who actually protected her.

"Anastasia," His voice thick with annoyance sounded through the silence, "Cursing your opponent when their back is turned? How pathetic. Could you not make it anymore obvious that you are unaware of how to properly duel?"

Scorpius Malfoy lowered his wand. The befuddled murmurs of all that had occurred were not able to fully formulate before the Headmistress and Care of Magical Creatures Professor came scurrying toward the students.

"Merlin! What is going on here!" The Headmistress shouted as she surveyed all she saw. Her eyes rested on Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Professor-"

"Ms. Weasley, Head Girl and _this_ is how you behave?" She scoffed.

Rose felt instantly ashamed. All the joy and triumph she had felt over Rosier and McLaggen faded as she realized she had gone against the very badge she wore on her breast. She mentally slapped herself, how could she let a pair of worthless idiots spoil her title so easily! Surely she would have her badge and title revoked, what would her parents say? All over some boy?

"And you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall pointed a boney finger at the by standard.

"Wait!" Rose impulsively cut of her Headmistress, to which Professor McGonagall stared at her with a raised brow. "Malfoy did nothing wrong, Professor." She nearly squeaked under the authoritative glare, "He was protecting me from a curse."

Professor McGonagall took a step back, looking as if she would never believe such a silly story.

"Then who casted a curse at you?"

Before Rose could answer, the entire student body present did not hesitate to point at Anastasia Rosier, who had been attempting to hide in the background.

'Ms. Rosier!" The Headmistress looked mortified, "What happened to your face?"

"Weasley," She spat the name, "Punched me, Professor!"

"Because you called my mother a Mudblood!"

"You are just jealous that I have Chris now!" Anastasia countered, sounding more like an immature child, then an adult.

"I couldn't care less." Rose insisted, waving her hand in emphasis.

"Then why did you set those birds on me?" McLaggen interjected.

The Headmistress gasped at him upon seeing the multitude of cuts and scrapes covering the boy's face and arms.

"Weasley, Rosier, McLaggen and Malfoy! All of you in my office, _now_!" Professor McGonagall bellowed, her face cherry-red.

"But-"

"NOW!" She hollered again over Mr. Malfoy's attempted argument.

The four shuffled along as Professor Hagrid attempted to regain the attention of his class. Rose was panicking as they took the fateful steps toward the Headmistress's office. She could feel her heart pounding in her ear as fear flooded her. She did not want to lose her position, nor receive a mark on her perfect record. She had never received detention, in all her years at Hogwarts. Though now she was terribly afraid of something much worse, expulsion. But that wouldn't happen to her, right? Surely her stellar record would count for something, or so she prayed.

The Headmistress's office was growing nearer, and Rose felt as if she were matching to her death sentence. Her stomach did unpleasant turns in her anxiety of waiting for Professor McGonagall to determine her fate. She wondered what her parents would think. Of course father would understand, she assured herself. But Mrs. Weasley would not take it so lightly. Rose played out situation by situation in her mind as the entrance to the Headmistress's office was only meters away.

"Leech Lollies." Professor McGonagall said in a terse voice, causing the statue to leap aside and allow them access to a spiral staircase.

"This is what I get for helping a Weasley." Malfoy snarled quietly beside the Head Girl as they began to ascend the stairs.

Rose sighed, she desperately did not want to give Malfoy any sort of acknowledgement, but despite his rude comment, she did owe him some gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at him directly before pushing forward to face judgment.

Professor McGonagall pushed briskly into her office, rounded her desk and gestured for them to line up before her. For a moment Rose had the terrified feeling of being in a muggle execution line.

The Headmistress cleared her throat, "Such appalling behavior from a group of Seventh Years. You are the leaders of this school, and this is how you act?"

They stood in silence. McGonagall seemed to be determining her next words. Rose held her breath, this was it. Her palms felt as if they were growing clammy in anticipation, she gingerly rubbed them together behind her back in an effort to stop the anxious sensation, but to no avail. When the Professor opened her mouth, Rose held her breath.

"Fifteen points from each of your houses, and three weeks detention every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." She confirmed.

Rose's sigh of relief was so great that everyone in the room glanced in her direction. She didn't care though, she was still Head Girl and she was still and student at Hogwarts.

"But do not _ever_ let me find out about another one of these," McGonagall paused to glare at each of them individually, "Incidents."

"Yes ma'am" They mumbled in unison.

"As it seems that there is quite the conflict of interest between you three mainly," She pointed a boney finger at Rose, McLaggen and Rosier, "Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will serve detention separately with Professor Lupin. While Mr. McLaggen and Ms. Rosier will serve their detentions with Professor Longbottom."

She waited for objections with a sharp stare. Of course no one dared to argue, and thus with a satisfied smile Professor McGonagall stood up to dismiss them. But to Rose's slight panic, she requested that she and Malfoy stay behind for a moment; while ordering the other two to the Hospital Wing for their injuries. Anastasia Rosier, with dried blood on her face and deepening purple eyes, shot a daggered glare at Rose before being followed by a sheepish and scabbing Christopher McLaggen.

Once certain the two were gone, McGonagall circled her desk again to gain closer access to Rose and Scorpius. Rose could tell this was a more personal talk, and braced herself.

"In six years I have had quite a fair few incidents about you two that I have had to deal with. Merlin knows I had to deal with your father," She indicated Malfoy, "And your mother," She directed at Rose, "Constantly at each other's throats."

The Headmistress suddenly smiled, "To hear that you defended Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, gives me a bit of hope for you two."

Malfoy looked as if he were going to gag, while Rose merely pursed her lips. Professor McGonagall ignored them both.

"For such cooperation and inter-house fellowship, I will reward you both with three points." They both looked at her in shock, "Perhaps as incentive to keep it up."

Rose nearly snorted. She would rather roll in Hippogriff shit then consider continuous "inter-house fellowship" with Malfoy. Scorpius seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"You know," The Professor's small smile suddenly turned mischievous, "Your mother and your father were not always about hating each other I believe." A knowing twinkle fled her gaze as quickly as it appeared.

Rose and Scorpius simply exchanged and equally befuddled glance, before looking away in over-exaggerated disgust.

"If I may give my opinion," Suddenly a soft voice spoke up.

The students were instantly drawn toward the portrait of an old Headmaster with a grand long grey beard who smiled at them and winked over his half-moon speckles.

"It would seem," The portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore spoke, "That many students focus so intently on the differences between a Gryffindor and Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; that they fail to accept the characteristics of one and other that actually complement each other quite well."

"Indeed, Albus." Professor McGonagall chimed in, "And as the eldest Slytherin Prefect, and as the Head Girl I would expect you two to display cooperation based on coexisting characteristics."

Rose opened her mouth to request for clarification, but the Headmistress already predicted her question.

"You two are to display a relationship of at least acquaintances to the entire school in order to demonstrate that house differences are not the underlining factor of the student life, and that house unity is possible and important."

"You're joking." Scorpius Malfoy finally found his voice.

"Just like your father." A sneering portrait of the previous Headmaster added, without moving from his chair or opening his tired eyes.

"Ah, Severus," Albus Dumbledore's portrait chuckled, "I believe young Scorpius has such greater potential."

"On that note," McGonagall over-spoke both portraits, "You do have the potential, Mr. Malfoy, to follow through with my directions. And Ms. Weasley, as Head Girl, and to redeem your atrocious behavior today, I suggest you comprehend as well." Professor McGonagall concluded, not unkindly.

Without another word of objection, Professor McGonagall cheerily waved away Rose and Scorpious. Professor Snape's portrait continued to pretend to be too busy in his slumber as Professor Dumbledore waved with a small smile. In an awkward silence, the two left the Headmistress's office and descend the stairs. Rose knew that she had to follow Professor McGonagall's instructions, especially since she had a nagging feeling that her position could be on the line, no matter how ridiculous that notion probably was.

But in the same thought, this was Scorpius, the King of the Gits. Without realizing it, Rose Weasley was messaging her temples at the first notion of a serious headache.

"My thoughts exactly." Malfoy grumbled suddenly, causing her to nearly jump at the noise.

"I don't think we have a choice." Rose replied bitterly.

Scorpius seemed to contemplate this for a moment. They reached the corridor and both stood in peculiar silence for what felt like eternity. Until Malfoy opened his mouth and Rose braced herself for a verbal assault.

"Nice arm you got, Weasley. I'm sure Rosier will be feeling that punch for a while."

"Er-"

Rose was speechless; did Malfoy just give a compliment?

"See you at the meeting."

He turned and left her standing there in bewilderment. Rose watched as Malfoy cleared the corner and was out of sight. Her head buzzed and pulsed a bit. She wasn't quite sure what was to happen now, but she did know that it was going to stir up quite the controversy. Being friendly with Scorpius Malfoy? It seemed virtually impossible. Yet, civility with a troll had been proven in recent years, how much more different could it be?

Rose frowned; she would rather be civil with a mountain troll than a prissy pureblood Slytherin brat. But she didn't seem to have a choice in the Headmistress's eyes. With a loud huff, the Head Girl threw her arms up in frustration and carried on to class. She would have a lot of explaining to do to not only Professor Longbottom, but to the whole school once the incident got out.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley continued to calculate her Arithmacey homework well into dinner. Before she had the opportunity to realize the time, dinner was practically over. That didn't matter though; Rose was well use to missing meals to finish her homework. Either way it failed to faze her in any significant manner. Her Arithmacy homework was completed before the meeting with the Prefects, and to her that was the most important fact.<p>

Once the last problem was solved to perfection, Rose rolled up her parchment and stowed her materials securely into her bag. She bid farewell to Madam Pince and left the library to arrive early to the Prefects meeting.

As she reached an empty classroom on the third floor, she raised her wand to bring the torches to life. The room lit up in an instant.

"Merlin!" She nearly leapt out of her skin at the sight of two figures quietly hunched in the corner in embrace.

Caroline Strenton and Andrew Summers practically bolted away from one and other. Scrambling to their feet, both flushed with color at having been caught snogging.

There was a long silence before Rose spoke, "Professionalism, children."

She proceeded to arrange the desks and chairs with the flick of her wand, as the two flustered Prefects stood quietly in the corner, torn between embarrassment and fear from being caught. Rose pretended as if she was unaffected by the sight as she nonchalantly prepared the room. The time for the meeting drew nearer. Caroline and Summers gingerly took their seats, practically on the opposite sides of the room from each other.

Lorcan Scamander entered the room with his brother, and were soon followed by the other Prefects. For a brief moment Rose watched the door for any sign of Malfoy. They had earlier had an awkward departure after all, and she was confused as to whether or not he would follow McGonagall's directions.

"So, Rosie." Lorcan smiled as he snagged her attention, "I was wondering if you would mind if Lysander and I used the common room in the Head dorm to go over some material for next month's issue of the _Quibbler_ for mum."

Rose tore her gaze from the door, "I have detention tonight, unfortunately, so feel free."

"You?" Lorcan blinked in disbelief, "Oh! Because you attacked Christopher McLaggen and Anastasia Rosier. Alright then, thank you." He offered another smile.

"Any time." She was sincere in her answer.

"Feel free to join Lysander and I. I would truly love to hear your take on the theory that some Centaurs originated in Ireland when the Kelpie practiced its mating rituals with kidnapped witches."

Rose could only offer a sort of grimace and polite nod in response. Lorcan patted her shoulder and went off toward Lysander.

"Good evening, everyone." Professor McGonagall entered the room, signifying it's coming to order.

Rose made note that Malfoy was not present; she would have an hour and a half of detention to make her annoyance with him clear.

"I am pleased and displeased with a few things." McGonagall began, "I am pleased that rounds have been accomplished and that the duties of the Prefects have been fulfilled."

The Head Girl could sense were the displeased aspect of the speech was going.

"However, I am displeased with the behavior of more than a few of this year's Prefects." The Headmistress continued, and Rose did not fail to notice the sideways glance aimed in her direction, "And I will lie forth this warning now, should it continue I have no remorse in replacing each and every one of you at once. But, I am confident in you all, and I truly do not believe it will get to that-"

Scorpius Malfoy stumbled into the meeting, his face paler than normal and eyes hollow. He did not make any note of apology as each student, except Andrew Summers, glared at him for his lateness and interruption. He seemed uncaring as he took a seat and stared at his hands.

The Headmistress cleared her throat and continued, "I do not believe it will get to that point. That being said, I have asked the Head Girl and Mr. Malfoy to be the leaders of a new device to bring inner-house unity."

Rose withheld a groan and chanced a look at Malfoy. He still had his eyes fixated on his hands, as if he hadn't even heard what Professor McGonagall had just said. Rose gritted her teeth, his inattentive mannerism were irritating her. The other Prefects were staring between the two, feeling their own curiosity bubbling. It was well known that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were the epitome of division between houses.

"It will be all of your responsibilities to ensure that there is communication and cooperation between yourselves and your houses. Even encouragement of interaction between each other would be appreciated. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley will dually head a portion of the Prefects meeting that will be dedicated to enhancing inter-house unity." Professor McGonagall concluded with a soft smile.

Rose could not believe how a fight with Rosier and McLaggen had trailed all the way down to co-hosting a peace proposition with Malfoy, of all people. This seemed ridiculous, but the Head Girl was wise enough to accept the Headmistress's words as if they were law, which in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, that was exactly the case.

The meeting carried on, while Rose discreetly looked at Malfoy every few minutes. His eyes had not left his hands; it was as if they were the most interesting object in the entire universe. But his gaze remained stone-like. She read no emotion on his face, no twitch of his lips which plastered in a frown. Eventually the meeting concluded and Rose wondered how she really felt about continuing to have to be near Malfoy for another hour and a half.

Rose contemplated waiting for Malfoy, but then it would feel like they were escorting each other. The idea made Rose's lip curl in disdain. Before she could decide what was appropriate, she collected her things and went off toward Professor Lupin's class. A thought dawned on her briefly, there was something strange about Scorpius Malfoy, and if anyone, outside of Tim Nott, would know it was Teddy Lupin.

Rose managed to convince herself, as she approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, that she was not concerned for Malfoy. She simply wanted to know what was wrong with one of her Prefects, especially since she was now suddenly expected to be acquaintances with the pest. It would be nothing more than nosey Rose Weasley being herself.

"Evening, Rose." Teddy Lupin said with a genuine smile as she entered his class.

"Hello, Professor." She answered politely as she set her things down on a random desk.

Professor Lupin grinned, "Sorry, Rose. You'll have to sit at the desk closest to mine for detention."

"Oh," Rose felt her bitterness rise, "Sorry. First time and all." She grumbled.

She had no one to blame but herself, and she considered herself lucky that detention a few times a week for a few weeks was her only punishment. McGonagall could have done much worse, but perhaps the Headmistress understood that too much detention would cut into N.E.W.T.'s studying periods and homework sessions. Therefore, as bitter as Rose felt about damaging her perfect record, she was grateful no worse came about.

"No worries, I think it was pretty wicked what you did today. I am personally proud." Professor Lupin offered, his hair morphing from its normal violet to cheerfully yellow.

Rose cracked a smile, "Yes, but it seems I dragged Malfoy into the mess, though he got involved on his own."

The Head Girl was trying to be clever in getting the information she required.

"Oh, right. I heard Scorp would be joining us for detentions."

"Yeah," Rose cleared her throat, "He's been off lately. Even for a Malfoy."

"Oh?" Immediately Professor Lupin's hair turned a light shade of gray.

"Haven't you seen? I mean," She pretended to be shy about bringing up a personal topic by looking at the floor; "I figured you of all people might be aware of his strange behavior."

The gray went another shade darker. Just then, a fussy looking Scorpius Malfoy stalked into the room. He was just as paler and dishelmed as Rose had seen him in the Prefect's meeting. When his hollowed silver gaze did not meet the Professor's, Teddy's hair went the darkest gray it could as a frown spread across his face. Scorpius looked entangled in his thoughts, and even Rose could not help but feel a little pity for Malfoy. Something must be wrong.

"Scorpius?" Professor Lupin called to him.

"Hmm?" Scorpius briefly looked up at his Professor as he sat his belongings beside Rose and took his seat.

Professor Lupin rounded his desk and went to Malfoy. Rose felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but the fact that she was technically still in detention kept her glued to her seat.

"Scorp, what's wrong?"

Scorpius blinked a few times before shaking his head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

With that, Scorpius's face turned solid and emotionless, he was shutting down. Professor Lupin's own expression darkened as Scorpius reached into his bag to retrieve his quill and parchment.

"What's the assignment, sir?" Scorpius asked politely, causing even Rose to slightly worry.

Professor Lupin looked taken back. He stared quietly at Malfoy for a few moments. His eyes flickered to realization and realization sunk into them both. He would not speak if Rose Weasley was present. Professor Lupin sighed aloud and stood straight.

"An essay on the dangers of pixie poison." Professor Lupin sniffed as he headed back toward his desk.

Rose slowly retrieved her own items from her bag, half the essay already written in her head. She carefully watched Malfoy for a moment. He was writing casually as if the world were at neutral nothing. She didn't know what to say nor what to think. Only that there was something seriously wrong with Scorpius Malfoy, and something in her mind was nagging at her. Making a scary prediction that whatever was wrong was serious, and that there was a probable chance that one day, she would be involved.

**A/N: And we begin! I hope I am making you guys happy. Let me know what you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I must say I was nearly in tears (of joy) when I saw the responses to last chapter. You guys were all so wonderfully encouraging. And so, I try my best to continue you on and please my readers. I get a little nervous sometimes I won't meet the standards, but I will try. Here is a little bit of serious Rose-Scorpius interaction time. My treat :]**

* * *

><p>Scorpius had not eaten a proper meal in nearly a week. It was not by choice, however. It was simply due to the fact that Scorpius had no desire to eat. The result was evident to those around him though. Tim stared in almost horror as his friend dropped a scary fifteen pounds in the week he did not eat. Timothy Nott was able to eat his meals, but only barely. Still, it was enough to sustain himself. But the stress induced on the boys drove the youngest Malfoy to near starvation.<p>

Following Scorpius's time in Professor McGonagall's office with Weasley, something troubling had occurred. He managed the rest of his classes fairly well. With only a few odd stares and whispers from his house mates. He shrugged them off, knowing that none of them had the bollocks to say anything to him. Lunch had also gone over smoothly, as the school bustled more about the fact that Weasley was apparently not just another bookworm, and less about Scorpius protecting her from Rosier.

In fact, the troubles had not enhanced until supper time. When he and Tim Nott had engaged Blaise Zabini Jr. and Harold Goyle into a very confidential conversation. It had started off as a casual conversation about the Ministry of Magic, and it's ridiculous love of equal rights and integration of blood status. But soon, a very opinionated Blaise Zabini Jr. suddenly caught fire to his soul and ranted on about a need for change in the English Wizarding government. Scorpius and Tim slyly exchanged very worried looks as Zabini Jr. continued. Sure enough, it was Goyle who opened his mouth to say that perhaps if their parents had won the war, the world would be a better place.

When Zabini Jr. nodded in agreement, the boys knew that door was sealed shut. They would not be able to include their friends in their mission to stop their parents. Scorpius was immediately enclosed in an icy sense of isolation. But the two played their parts quite impeccably. Without any sense of hesitation, which only seemed to encourage their friends to support another revolution. Once Scorpius was free of them, however, he walked.

Slowly at first, and entirely without a destination. But soon he was walking with more speed, quicker and quicker until he was sprinting. Out of the school and down the fields. He needed to get air. His lungs took in deep amounts, but none of it felt as if it were enough. Once he hit a quiet willow near the lake, he collapsed. His chest heaved for oxygen, but only a tightening feeling lingered.

"How could I be so stupid." He grumbled aloud.

It was clear that anyone, excluding he and Tim Nott, under Slytherin robes would find the idea of another war in the name of Pureblood idiocy a splendid idea. They all seemed to lack the logical and sensible probabilities that would arise if such steps were taken. The youth would serve Scorpius no good, in fact they might as well hand his head over on a silver platter.

So, the week passed on. Scorpius was struggling greatly. He was having difficulties concentrating in class. He lost his appetite entirely. The only thing he was capable of doing was exerting a persona of neutrality to the students and staff around him. But when no one was around, and he and Nott sat together in silent thought, Scorpius felt his anxiety all over his expressions. Timothy did his best to sooth Scorpius, but too little avail. It was difficult living with the knowledge that one's father was planning on being responsible for so much discord.

Worst were the letters Scorpius received from each of his parents. The first came in with a large and brilliant Eagle Owl, the second a more timid but sharp eyed silvery one. Naturally, he read his father's letter first with shaky hands.

_Scorpius,_

_I have not failed to notice that, in all your time back at Hogwarts, you have not written me once. I had to hear from your mother that you made Captain of the Quidditch team. That's excellent news, but I am disappointed that you felt the need not to inform me. I understand that you are angry and confused. But you need to understand that your loyalty is to this family and the name Malfoy. You have a number of responsibilities to consider as you reach your graduation from school. If you wish to bare the family crest and name, I suggest you take all steps necessary to fulfill your roles as my son. There is much to attend too, and I hope to have you at my side when you come home for Christmas. We will be having a large gathering of close friends, all whom will be expecting the youngest Malfoy to be standing in support by his father. In the meantime perhaps you can stir up your friends a bit. Parents, like students, require family support as well. I trust you will help me in any way possible. Be sure to write us more often, I would appreciate updates. Keep well._

_-Draco Malfoy._

Without a word Scorpius handed Timothy his letter before burying his face in his hands. Tim's eyes worked at hurried speeds to absorb the letter entirely. Every little message tucked away between the lines was clear and present in both of their minds.

"The man is mental." Scorpius said through his hands.

"He is really pushing for you to join. This is getting increasingly more serious." Timothy sighed as he set the letter down and messaged his temples.

"Betraying him would be such a stupid move." Scorpius slowly pulled his head up from his hands, "I am going to be killed either way, aren't I?"

Timothy could see his friend's eyes beginning to well. But he knew that Scorpius would try to hold himself together with every ounce of strength he could muster.

"No, mate." Tim grasped his companions shoulder in comfort, "We will get this sorted out, I swear."

Scorpius did not respond. He clenched his fists to relieve his emotions until his knuckles were ghostly white. He held his breath until his head felt light, and then he released all the breath he could and opened his palms. The immediate distress passed, but it was only temporary. Begrudgingly, he picked up his mother's letter.

_My dearest Scorpius,_

_I miss you dearly, my son. You must remember to write to your father and I more often. We are always eager to hear what's happening with you at school. Regretfully, I received a letter from Professor McGonagall about a confrontation you had with Ms. Weasley and Ms. Rosier. Though I do not mind what bickering you entangle yourself in with Ms. Weasley, as long as it does not affect your schooling; I do, however, wish you would be kinder to Ms. Rosier. Her family is a well-established and centuries old pureblood family. She would in fact make a suitable and smart match when one thinks about it. On that note, love, I hope you realize that once you graduate you will need to begin considering courting some of the prestigious young ladies who come from well-respected families. Ms. Rosier, and even Ms. Montague are particularly excellent options. Just a thought, dear. Love shows itself in the most unexpected of manners. I am so proud of you, my son. I love you dearly. Please be well. I will always be here to protect you._

_Love,_

_Your Mother Malfoy._

Scorpius crumbled the letter in disgust; tossing it at Tim who would read it out of natural curiosity. Scorpius could not believe his mother would bring up something such as courting when her husband was about to bring on a third war! Then again, he was smart enough to know that statistically marriage rates sky rocketed during times of war. But the notion was ridiculous to Scorpius Malfoy, and just another reminder of all the responsibilities he was being forced to undertake baring '_the name Malfoy'_.

"Maleficent Montague is not a bad choice, to be honest." Timothy tried to sound comforting.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"She's not my type."

"Why?" Tim tried not to sound amused, "Because she's not drop dead gorgeous? At least she can hold an intelligent conversation, unlike Rosier."

"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Scorpius snapped back, only joking.

But Timothy shrugged casually, "Maybe I will."

There was shocked and disturbed silence before Scorpius shook his head violently.

"That's completely irrelevant at this juncture!" He said almost angrily, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but your father has made his intentions clear. He wants you to get the support of Zabini Jr. and the lot."

"No surprise there," Scorpius huffed, "It's like I am the intended leader of-"

"Hitler Youth."

"..._What?_" Scorpius stared at his friend.

"Oh," Tim laughed, "I forgot, you didn't take Advanced Muggle Studies."

"You're a bloody idiot." Scorpius threw a pillow at his friend, "This is serious."

Tim sighed, "I know, Scorp. But have you seen yourself lately? You could use a laugh."

"I know," Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, " It's just so difficult to deal with. And there really isn't a plausible solution."

"You are going to play along." Timothy resolved, "It's the best way to keep your arse safe for now. Go to the meeting during Christmas break, and pretend to be fully supportive."

Almost as if a 'click' went off, Scorpius caught onto Timothy's notion.

"And that way," He paused to think, "That way we will have all the information about them! I can gather full access to their plots and then we can piece together how to stop them!"

"Excellent." Timothy grinned for the first time in a week.

Though Scorpius did not smile, he seemed to be breathing just a touch easier. Scorpius wracked his brain for strategies of gaining access to his father's inner circle. It would require a cleverly crafted facade that would be enough to fool everyone around him. In the meantime, he and Timothy would prepare. Figure out a way to perhaps build their own strength. Take this cause out from the inside.

"Do you still believe we could do this on our own?" Tim broke through his thoughts.

"Honestly?" Scorpius seriously contemplated the idea, "I don't know, I would like too."

"We may need a little more support, Scorp. Two people infiltrating the Death Eaters is good, but we may need some support on the other side." Tim offered, but Scorpius looked skeptical.

"Why? Why drag others into this mess?"

Timothy was quite for a moment, leading Scorpius to believe he won the argument. It only made sense that the fewer people involved the better, or so Mr. Malfoy rationalized. He could not envision anyone of their friend's being supportive much less intelligent enough to lend a hand.

"What about some from the other side? As in children of the Order Members?" Tim started and held up his hand when Scorpius attempted to argue, "Think about it, who better to support us? If we entangled the actual Order Members, our parents go to Azkaban. But if we enlist just a few people to help us sort this mess while it's still small-"

"There is none that can be trusted!" Scorpius shouted over Timothy, "They would run and tattle to their mums and dads before we even got the full explanation in. Then we would have no chance to knock this issue before it blossoms because our parents will be in Azkaban."

"You don't know that they will-"

"And you don't know that they won't." Scorpius quickly countered, rising to his feet, "You and I can get inside the Death Eaters, we can sabotage their plans delicately and simultaneously bring some sense back to them. I believe that will be enough. It has to be. The Dark Lord was powerful, that's why he was followed. No one is as powerful as he, so I am sure everyone will be more reluctant."

Scorpius Malfoy did not wait for a rebuttal. Instead he turned on his heels and stormed up to his dorm. The nerve of Tim, thought Scorpius. The suggestion of involving _Golden Children_ left a bad taste in his mouth. They could not be trusted, the whole lot of them. This was a matter for he and Timothy Nott. No one else would be able to handle such a significant measure. That though, was something Scorpius was wrongly positive about.

* * *

><p>A few days passed with Scorpius and Timothy almost silently refusing to bring the topic of their secret mission up. It wasn't until the post came swooping in one Monday morning that they could hold the silence no longer. Scorpius removed the <em>Daily Prophet<em> from the powerful midnight colored owl that stood proudly before him. Scorpius already knew what he was looking for as he hurried to flip through the pages of the paper. He had already counted five muggle-borns missing, but still no one seemed disturbed by the news. And yet again, in a small obsolete corner of the paper, in a manner of passing news, another Muggle-born witch had mysteriously vanished.

Casually, and expressionless, Scorpius passed the paper over to Tim and continued to eat his breakfast. He carefully watched his friend's expression, hoping he would maintain the iron mask Scorpius had already perfected. When Timothy showed no change in his face, Scorpius gave an inner sigh of relief. They would no doubt discuss the matter latter.

"Malfoy," Scorpius raised his head at his sure-name.

He groaned as the last person he wanted to see stood across the table from him. Her red-hair was tastefully wrapped into a bun, a few wild strands grazing the sides of her face. Her eyes were bright, and her face lax of the blush that tended to grace her cheeks. Malfoy blinked for a second, Rose Weasley looked decent on this particular day. With rested features and a confident purse of her lips.

"What is it, Weasley?" Scorpius snipped, realizing he had been staring and quickly sought to cover up the fact.

She only smiled, which caught him completely off guard, "Oh no you don't, Malfoy. McGonagall gave us an assignment, and I fully intend to follow through."

"Of course you do, wouldn't want to ruin the overachieving, kiss arse reputation you have built for yourself."

"Sticks and stones, Malfoy. Just shut your egocentric arrogant little supremacist mouth, and cooperate with me." She said almost sweetly.

Her cool exterior was beginning to bother Scorpius, "If it will make you leave me alone, what do you want?"

"Glad you asked," She said sarcastically, "Come with me to the library since we both have a free period before double Potions."

"Can't we just talk here; honestly you live at that bloody library." Scorpius whined, receiving a nudge from Tim.

"Just go," Timothy urged him to avoid a fight, "And good morning to you too, Rosie."

"Sorry, Tim." She offered an apologetic smile before turning a glare back at Scorpius, "Hush and come on."

"Bloody pain in the arse." Scorpius grumbled as he hit Tim once in the arm before gathering his belongings and skulking beside Weasley.

They proceeded to the library in absolute silence. A look of distaste never leaving Scorpius's face. But, the Head Girl walked with pride, in sheer assurance. Scorpius, being a male after all, could not help but glance at the 'nice hips' Timothy had attempted to point out the other day. Surely enough, Weasley's strut put a swing in her hips that left the imagination responsible for piecing together the shapely elements that gave those hips such a swing. With Weasley walking ahead of him, Scorpius did not bother to avert his eyes for quite a few moments.

The library came into view, and Scorpius did his best to mentally prepare himself for what he was sure to be an almost lecture from Weasley. He sighed aloud, regretting having agreed to leave the Slytherin table. They entered the library, where Madam Pince and the Head Girl exchanged friendly hello's. Weasley led him deeper into the library, far into a corner that he could only assume to be her personal work space.

"Get comfortable and let's try to make this as painless as possible." She stated as she took a seat and began taking out her quill and parchment.

"Why not just do what we both know is already going to happen, hmm? You are going to be a know-it-all control freak and just do everything you want, without a second opinion." Scorpius sneered as he sat down across from her.

Weasley put her quill down with a heavy sigh; her eyes never met his as she spoke.

"At least I am putting an effort."

Scorpius felt himself deflate, she was half right. Though they had both already managed to insult each other half a dozen times, she seemed to be pushing for cooperation still as he fought her relentlessly. She almost looked as if her feelings had been hurt, though on second thought when had Scorpius ever cared? But, Weasley was just following orders that they were both meant to follow. It would be painful for them both, Scorpius resolved, there was no need to make it too much worse.

"Sorry." He offered begrudgingly.

"Just help me out a little."

"Right." He grumbled.

Weasley picked up her quill once more and dipped it in ink. With the tip suspended over the parchment she seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"How do we promote inner-house cooperation?"

"Well, obviously there are thick differences between the houses." Scorpius said lamely, "Identify the problems and find a compromise between them."

"Excellent." Rose answered cheerfully as she made four columns for each house.

"I would say the greatest division lies between Syltherin and Gryffindor."

The Head Girl snorted, "Because you lot are a bunch of arrogant and rude blood supremacists."

"And you lot are a bunch of self-righteous, know-it-all kiss arse gits." Scorpius shot back before even thinking.

A flush of red crept into Weasley's cheeks, and Scorpius huffed as he rolled his eyes. This seemed counter-productive.

"We aren't self-righteous, merely try to do what's good. You wouldn't know about that though, Malfoy." She said coldly.

Scorpius thought of the irony in her statement.

"The funny part, Weasley, is that you don't even really know me." Scorpius pointed out, "You assume based on years of bickering and Slytherin stereo-types."

"It's _funny_, Malfoy. I could say the same about you. Except you go out of your way to be an insufferable git." She retorted.

"Perhaps if you had given me a chance, instead of _assuming_ the worst, based on my last name and your parents prejudice-"

"_My parent's prejudice_?" Her voice was raising, "Look at your family! The whole Pureblooded nonse-"

"Tell me something, Weasley," His voice shouted over hers until she was brought to silence, "When is the last time I insulted you for being a half-blood or your mother for being a m-"

"Don't" Weasley said in a hostile tone, her wand in his face the next second.

"Muggle-born, if you would let me fucking finish." He was on his feet, and pushed her wand away. "Do you want to know why we don't get along? Because your head is so far up your own arse, that you can't shut up for two fucking seconds and actually learning something, because you assume you know everything." He threw his arms up in exasperation and began to storm off.

Rose Weasley sat there, having been completely told off by the biggest prat in Hogwarts. But his words sunk into her skull and stung her to the core. She could not get past the nagging feeling that perhaps, just a little, that Scorpius Malfoy was right. That thought infuriated her, but she was not acting on logic. She realized then that she was acting on bias, and that thought alone sparked her into action. She would rectify that truth, for her own sake. She was a creature of sense, not generally of following. She couldn't just blindly follow a prejudice against Malfoy, wouldn't that make her as bad as the Slytherins?

In the next moment she was on her feet, she came to the library with a mission after all and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to fulfill it.

"Malfoy!" She called after him, but he kept walking, "Malfoy wait!"

Scorpius was fuming. His own face flushed in his anger. The nerve of that girl, he thought. First she tricks him to the library during his free period on the notion of some bogus peace talks, and then she just pisses him off. He had to admit, he wasn't entirely innocent himself. But for her to continually butcher him with her assumptions, he lost control of his temper. He purposely ignored her, he refused to fight any longer.

"Scorpius, please."

He froze at his name. As if she had hit him with a binding spell. He heard how smooth it rolled off her tongue, as if she had said it a thousand times. But the bitter fact that this was the first time he had ever heard only his first name fall so softly from her lips was enough to make him stop in his tracks and reconsider his anger.

Then her hand wrapped around his wrist, and lightly pulled him back toward her. His heart gave a sudden jolt, but his mind shoved the sensation away before it could be registered.

"Come back to the table, and we will talk it out." She said it softly, but with a final authoritative ring.

He didn't answer, but only allowed her to drag him back to the table. He stared at the small hand that clenched his wrist until he was released upon their arrival back at the private table. She took a seat and motioned for him to sit.

He sighed, "Listen, Weasley-"

"Rose." She corrected with a small smile.

"Er-yeah." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "My point is that you have to talk to someone before you judge them, hold on." He stopped her as she opened her mouth to argue, "Yes, I know the same could be said about me. But the problem has been that none of us ever got the chance to get to know one and other."

"Exactly!" Rose exclaimed and quickly picked up the quill to jot down her idea, "We have to target it early. Starting with First Years, get them to intermingle and speak with one and other. If Tim and Albus can be friends, than anyone can do it."

Scorpius couldn't help but smirk, "Even you and I?"

"Potentially," Rose gave a subtle smile, "The key is obviously communication."

"So perhaps a mediation sort of system should be set up?" Scorpius offered, trying to contribute.

Weasley was quiet in her thoughts for a moment, genuinely considering what Scorpius had offered.

"Brilliant," She answered thoughtfully as she wrote the idea down, "Like a peer counseling opportunity for the students to get together and talk about the issues they are having with one and other."

"And Prefects should act as counselors, since they are students as well and will have a better time getting other students to open up." Scorpius couldn't help but be a little enthusiastic at his own plan.

"That makes perfect sense." Rose nearly complimented as she wrote down the last bit.

"Well, well, well." Scorpius leaned back, feeling his anger completely fade, "Progress can be achieved."

"It was never impossible."

"Only improbable." He completed the thought.

They drifted into a sudden silence, both looking around the library awkwardly. Scorpius wasn't sure if there was anything left to be said. Though much hadn't been accomplished on paper, in reality it was more than he thought imaginable. The silence seeped into their little area, almost suffocating them both. Scorpius pulled a pocket watch from his school robes, hoping it was an opportune time to leave the tense atmosphere.

"Lovely pocket watch." Rose offered.

"Huh?" Scorpius looked at her confused at first.

She motioned to the object in his hand, amusement dancing across her features.

"Oh, right." He peered down at the brilliant silver watch with a serpent engraved into it, its eyes sparkling emeralds, "Thanks, it was my father's."

"Ah," She sniffed, "Are you and your father close?"

Scorpius could had an itching sense that Rose Weasley was prying into his life, but another part of him tried to convince himself she was simply making conversation.

"On and off, he can be a right git, you know." He gave Weasley a small smile, to which she returned.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Her face turned suddenly serious, "Not to be nosy or anything..."

When her voice trailed off, Scorpius immediately braced himself on the defense. He was sure she was going to bring something up that would upset him, only Rose Weasley could ruin the defrost between them so hastily.

"What's been wrong with you lately?" She asked as sincerely as she could.

He watched her for a moment, searching for her deceit. When he could not find it, he decided it was time to leave.

"Just, business." He said, emotionless, "I have to go...Rose." He was unsure how to feel about how easy her name sounded.

Before she could protest, he took up his bag and left. Feeling as if he were not moving with enough speed to get away. Whatever had just happened, had not been natural. But he was not about to reveal his own little sob story to that girl. He refused to be reduced to such. He couldn't put his finger on what was going on though. On one hand she had tried to talk to him, just as he had basically requested. On the other she was trying to be her be her nosy self, and that irritated him. But they were apparently on first name terms. That was a scary thought for Scorpius because he didn't understand how to perceive the friendly feeling.

He ignored her concerned glances in class. He did not even look her way once for the rest of the day.

Later that evening, while he and Timothy discussed the seriousness of yet another Muggle-born disappearance he could not stop thinking about what had happened between he and Rose Weasley in the library. Part of him wanted to share the incident with Timothy, just for a bit of insight. Then, he realized that Tim may say something that Scorpius refused to ever hear. And so he left it at that, and shoved the thoughts away stubbornly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I must warn you they are not just going to cozy up to each other quickly. I don't expect them to even cooperate for several more chapters. But it's always fun to see the obstacles along the way. Are you enjoying the ride?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to clear a few things up :] I don't want everyone to assume that what happens between Rose and Scorpius when they talk, touch, have personal moments, etc., is immediately going to mean sexual tension or even romance. I like to think of it as shock therapy. They aren't use to what is going on and it's not only surprising them, but a little frightening, confusing, and sometimes exciting. They may be seventeen, but it can still be a little innocent. Also, this chapter is going to include a little bit of what else is going on around the two, I want to try and fill in all areas of their lives if I can. So, without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was quite pleased when Professor McGonagall adored the mediation ideas brought about by her and Scorpius Malfoy. They were enacted immediately and announced to the school. After the first week though, nothing changed. It wasn't until a massive fight between a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, to everyone's surprise, that the mediation was both enacted and successful. Soon everyone who had a problem with anyone sought out the Prefects for mediation. Though it seemed like nit-picking bickering, it spread like wild fire. Even Malfoy had encouraged his fellow Slytherin to participate. The detention rate within three weeks had steadily decreased, and Professor McGonagall could not withhold her pride in the two Seventh Years who helped bring communication to the school.<p>

Rose was glad to see such progress, but her mind began to drift a little more toward a certain boy with white-blonde hair. He was still acting flustered one moment, then cool and collect the next. He was losing weight, though eating a little more than before. Rose felt odd watching his behaviors, but at the same time she was so captivated by what could possibly be driving Malfoy so nutty.

Their detentions with Professor Lupin were spent in silence, while Teddy Lupin's hair would stay dark shades of gray in his obvious worry over Scorpius. On this particular night, the night of their last detention together, Rose Weasley was determined to make a break through. Part of her questioned her own motives, while another part assured herself it was out of her insatiable curiosity that her motivation had risen.

Rose was sure to arrive fifteen minutes early then the expected time. She entered Professor Lupin's classroom briskly, putting down her bag at the designated table and approaching his desk without so much as a 'hello'. Teddy watched her in bewilderment, his violet hair straining silver as she came closer.

"Something is wrong with Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And it seems like it might be something big."

He frowned, "I tried speaking with him privately about a week ago, but he wouldn't budge on the matter."

"I predict that, seeing as the times he does let his emotions show he seems to be getting worse, that eventually he will snap." Rose concluded, slightly sympathetic.

"And that worries me." Professor Lupin's voice was weak.

"I would speak with him, but as you know we are merely acquaintances. Slightly reformed enemies. So there is not much I can do. But his behavior is quite curious."

"Why do you care, Rosie? If you don't mind me asking." Professor Lupin tried to sound innocent as he asked.

Rose stared at him, caught off guard by the question. To her, it was just another mission in her apparent quest to know, well everything. Though she would never admit that desire out loud. But to an outsider, she reasoned it would seem like she actually cared. She didn't though, she tried to assure herself, there was no chance.

"He and I are Prefects together and McGonagall has put us in charge of the mediation efforts within the school, so in a sense he is my colleague." She finally said with little effort and easily enough to fully convince herself, momentarily.

"Oh, right." Professor Lupin ran his finger through his hair, "Well, I will try again to speak with him tonight."

"Maybe there is home troubles?" Rose said carefully.

Teddy's eyes flashed for a moment, "Hmm, maybe."

The Head Girl knew her prying was getting no were at that point, so she decided to drop the conversation until a later time.

"On another note, Professor," She composed herself, "I was curious if you could explain some of the research I found on the long term effects of the Cruciatus Curse-"

"Always about research, Weasley."

Scorpius Malfoy had entered the classroom, looking deathly pale but with a seemingly confident smirk.

"It's intriguing is all." Rose waved dismissively as she went to take her seat for detention.

"Nasty curse that one is," Malfoy snarled under his breath and took his seat beside her.

"But is it true, Professor," Rose continued her thought out loud, "That even mild usage of that curse on any being can have long term effects?"

"Well, yes." Professor Lupin answered sympathetically, knowing Rose was referring to her own mother. "The long term effects discovered so far have included anxiety attacks, fainting, and in some worse cases seizures."

"Anxiety attacks?" Malfoy inserted himself into the conversation, ears perked.

He gulped to himself, recalling at least two incidents that had recently taken him by surprise. Timothy had had to stay by his friend's side as Scorpius clutched his chest painfully and struggled with his breathing. The attacks were never longer than several minutes, but they had still been intense. The wizard had just assumed that he was getting panic attacks from the stress of his father, but now they made much more sense.

"Yes," Teddy nodded, "Triggered at random moments, but proven to be more likely when the victim is under significant amounts of stress."

"Ah." Scorpius breathed, he understood fully now.

"It's terrible! My mum randomly faints and has those anxiety attacks still to this day, my uncle only has the anxiety. But I have heard of other veterans from the war who have had seizures and been hospitalized for months at a time." Rose could sense she was using her Prefect-voice. "It's much more serious than the long term effects of the Imperius curse, and obviously of the killing curse. But for the Imperious Curse, victims are reported to only have time lapses where they just blank out for unpredictable periods of time."

"Merlin, Weasley. All this in your spare time?" Scorpius stated sardonically, but not meanly.

Rose fought a smile, "Don't pretend to be surprised."

"I'm impressed, as always Rosie." Professor Lupin mused, his hair turning softer colors upon seeing a more calm and collected Scorpius. "I should be careful you don't take my job."

"Oh, Professor. I have my sights set just a little higher, no offense." She winked, "High Adviser to the Minister of Magic."

"And have you helping to run magical England? That should be tragic." Malfoy snorted.

"Please, Malfoy. As if you'll do anything useful."

"Actually, I am going to be an auror, followed by Headmaster one day." Malfoy stuck his nose in the hair and flipped his hair.

Rose couldn't help herself as she laughed along with Professor Lupin. Scorpius even cracked a very small smile. Rose pretended to wipe tears from her eyes as she laughed at the absurdity. Scorpius couldn't help but feel slightly good at being able to make such a supposed stick in the mud laugh.

"That's all I need, working underneath _you _of all people." Teddy teased.

"I would put this school into shape," Malfoy asserted with raised brow, "These kids need some discipline."

"You're one to talk!"

Scorpius smirked at Rose, "My point exactly. I know what goes on in these halls from firsthand knowledge."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes, well it would be sure enough that you would run this school straight into the ground."

"In record time." Scorpius was quick to joke.

Teddy Lupin watched the two carefully, amusement playing across his features. Rose was laughing here and there, and Scorpius had managed near smiles a few times. It was one jibe and jab after another, but for once in the six years and change that he had seen the two interact, they were communicating pleasantly. Practically friendly. Professor Lupin sat back in his seat and propped his feet up on his desk. His fingers locking lazily behind his head.

"Are we not doing any work tonight, Teddy?" Scorpius suddenly asked.

Professor Lupin smiled, "No, it's your last night. No point."

"Good, because I didn't feel like writing another bloody essay." Scorpius sniffed and kicked his own feet up.

Rose seemed torn, she looked between the two of them and contemplated whether or not it was appropriate to just sit back and relax when a detention was meant to be served. Finally, she resolved that if the Professor said it was alright, then it must be. With a sigh, she leaned back and crossed her legs up on her seat, comfortable in the pants she wore instead of the usual uniform skirt, but her robes hid her secret.

"So, Rose," Professor Lupin broke the sudden silence, "High Adviser? Really?"

Rose beamed, "Absolutely. I could make a difference. Maybe sort through the corruption in some of the departments. Like the Department of Mysteries."

"Impossible." Scorpius piped in with a yawn.

"Not impossible, with the proper investigations and removals." Rose countered.

"Weasley, don't be naive. Corruption is a constant factor in government, first of all. Second, the Department of Mysteries is nearly impossible to touch due to the fact that the administrators in that department have gone through years of training and uphold codes of strict secrecy that no more than a dozen people are permitted to know about." Scorpius said in a challenging tone, "To remove people from the Department of Mysteries would require immediate replacement and would run the risk of leaking confidential information that would be vital to maintain."

"However, Malfoy, if there was a reduction of administrators, alongside newly implemented policies then there would be less chance of corruption. And I understand that corruption is normal in government, but that can be properly regulated with an amendable government." Rose replied effortlessly.

Professor Lupin held his breath, preparing for a fight between the two, but as they spoke, neither raised their voice. In fact, from his stance, the scene was similar to watching a political debate. Minus the immature and unprofessional mud-slinging.

"So," Scorpius sat up in his seat, "You are calling for a new structure of government?"

"No, I am simply calling for political reforms." Rose crossed her arms, a smile tugging at her lips.

The two continued to discuss the Ministry of Magic for the rest of detention. Each one combating in a challenge of wit, knowledge and opinion on politics. Not one voice was raised, nor nasty name shouted through the classroom. Instead, Professor sat back comfortably. Happily enjoying the discussion before him. And even occasionally adding in a few tid-bits of his own opinion here and there. The two continued on, feeding off of the Professor's encouragement. Before anyone even realized it, there last detention was long over.

"I hate to break this up," Professor Lupin interrupted Scorpius's latest point, "But you two have Prefect rounds in ten minutes."

"What!" Rose jumped up, "Has detention really been over for twenty minutes?"

"Well, yes."

"Bugger," Rose groaned as she packed up her things, "I was supposed to meet Bryan in the library after detention."

"Sorry, Rosie." Professor Lupin offered sympathetically.

"It's okay, thank you for an easy detention." She began to rush away, "And thank you for a lovely debate, Scorpius." She called over her shoulder.

She had left in such a hurry that she had completely missed Scorpius Malfoy and Professor Lupin's look of shock, and even the tiniest trace of a smile that threatened to make an appearance from the blonde boy.

"Scorp, can I talk to you?" Professor Lupin said seriously once he was sure Rose had left.

Scorpius sighed, "About?"

"I know there is something wrong, please just talk to-"

"Teddy," Scorpius cut off his cousin, "Just don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?" The man scoffed, "You look like hell, it's evident something is wrong, and you don't want me to worry?"

Scorpius proceeded to pack his belongings together, "It's my father. He's stressing me out."

"How though?"

"He just is." Scorpius snapped.

"But-"

"Drop it!" Scorpius shouted at his Professor, his voice echoing through the classroom.

The cheery mood had died at a rapid pace. Instead, Scorpius was solemn again. His eyes darkened and his frown settled in. He felt as if anywhere he went, he just couldn't escape reality.

Professor Lupin rose from his seat, his hair the troubled dark grey it seemed to always be around Scorpius. He rounded his desk. The boy watched his Professor's movements carefully. The closer Professor Lupin came, the more Scoprius's nerves heightened. Teddy had a grim look about him, but he knew what he was going to do. And he hoped it helped. Scorpius contemplated grabbing his wand when Professor Lupin was only a few feet away, but then remembered this was a friend and family member.

Before Scorpius could open his mouth to speak, Teddy wrapped him into a hug. Initially shocked, the youngest Malfoy remained perfectly still. Until something quite sudden overcame him. It was as if every stress, every worry, every fear just welled up inside of him. Without thinking, Scorpius began to cry. He hated himself for the weakness, but he couldn't resist, it was as if the world was barring down on him and he could no longer hold it's weight.

His fears and stresses were overwhelming him, and every day was a struggle to suppress them from the surface. Yet, in one moment of compassion, Teddy was able to release Scorpius of his painful strains. Silent tears streamed steadily and nearly burned his cheeks as he wept. But with each passing tear, Scorpius felt as if he were being freed. He could unleash everything that barred down on him, and eventually, a solution could be reached.

The men stood in silence for what seemed like eternity, while Scorpius relieved himself of each emotion. The stress of not being able to find a resolution reasonable enough to stop his father. The anger about his own life being uprooted so suddenly, and without his permission. The sadness for the simple fact that things were just not alright. And the fear, that someone, whether it was to be himself, Timothy, his father or anyone, was going to be killed in all this.

Though the problems did not disappear. Their bottled and torturous counterparts cascaded to the floor. Drop by drop, and breath by breath.

* * *

><p>The night of her last detention, Rose Weasley had rushed to the Gryffindor Tower in search of Bryan Finnegan. She figured she could pop in for a quick apology since her rounds were not far from the Tower to begin with. What she had not expected was for him to explain that the only way he would accept her apology was if she would join him for a walk around the lake Saturday afternoon. With a grin Rose had agreed, and there they strolled, mere inches apart, beside the massive lake.<p>

"Can I tell you a secret, Rose?"

Rose had been absentmindedly staring across the lake when Bryan spoke. Almost reluctantly she tore her attention from the bits of sunlight that shimmered and swirled across its surface. But the smile on his face made her stomach flutter.

"You aren't going to reveal to me that you have some sort of dragon fetish, are you?" She said playfully.

He sighed, "I was hoping you would be a little more understanding about it."

They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Rose was beginning to feel that with Bryan near her the weight of the world seemed miles away. With him she could laugh and smile, and feel that soothing carefree hum that followed being near someone who made you feel pleasant.

"In all serious though," Bryan said, slyly scooting closer to her, "I think there is something I should tell you."

"And that would be?" She asked with a raised brow.

He smiled, "I've wanted to ask you to take this walk with me for nearly two years now."

"Oh," Rose blushed, "Well, was it all you thought it would be?" She attempted to joke, but she could feel her nerves bubbling.

"Hmm, not quite." He shrugged, randomly plopping down in the grass.

"Really?"

She sat beside him, a little closer than she realized. Her heart was thumping like mad, racing faster than she could keep up with. Without noticing, Rose began to chew on her bottom lip nervously. Her need for knowledge kicking into high gear as her mind worked over time to place fifty different scenarios that could unfold in the next few moment.

The sun was nearing the horizon of the lake, casting its final rays proudly. The breeze was generous around them, and very few students remained outdoors. Rose felt the romanticism of the scene beginning to creep up on her. It only worsened her nerves. Bryan Finnegan carefully maneuvered himself so that he was only and inch from her. Their hands struggled to keep distance between them.

Rose suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe, as if everything was spinning around her and all control was diminishing. She realized she was beginning to panic.

"There is one more thing I envisioned happening on our walk." Bryan suddenly spoke up, though his voice just broke a whisper.

"And?" Rose said dumbly, her mouth going dry.

She couldn't do this. Her mind determined that she couldn't handle it. Not again, not after the gut wrenching pain she already encountered. There was no way she would let that happen again.

Bryan was coming closer, his hand resting gently above hers. Rose stopped breathing, as the oxygen caught in her throat. She remained solid, entirely still as he crept closer and closer. His breath was on her face, cool and inviting, but suddenly unwelcomed. His fingers grasped her hand, his head dipping to come closer to her lips.

With trembling lips, Rose braced herself. She couldn't conjure the adrenaline to move. Slowly, almost achingly, Bryan Finnegan brought his other hand to cup Rose Weasley's warm cheek as his lips came upon her own. The witch did not comprehend the kiss; it was both terrifying and enticing. Soft and innocent, Bryan kept his lips pressed to hers. Rose's eyes were wide in shock, as her head screamed for her to make any movement possible.

It took Finnegan approximately twenty seconds to realize that the Head Girl had fled from him. He sat there, in utter bewilderment as his eyes carefully opened in time to see a delicate mess of red hair scurrying off in quite a hurry.

Rose ran without looking back, wiping the tears that had already began to rush down her face. She had to escape; she couldn't take the overwhelming feeling that had encased her. She couldn't do it again, the pain was too terrible to ever have to bare again. Bryan was a sweet boy, honestly. So, Rose figured he could do better than emotional wreckage. And frankly, Rose was petrified of letting anyone get as close as McLaggen had. No, she could not put herself through that ache again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know. It's short and I apologize. But, I've seen the above happen before. And so, I decided to add the little complications of young adulthood to the overall stress of what's going on behind closed doors. For some reason, evil does not understand that being seventeen is hard enough ;p Any who, hope this tid-bit was enjoyable. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is long awaited, and I am sorry. But I hope you all will bare with me! Plus, things should start to pick up soon :] Special thanks to my beautiful beta/bestie for being amazing.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius had done well to maintain communication with his father, now that it was his responsibility to milk the 'perfect son' role for all it was worth. With Christmas break only just over a month and a half away, Scorpius was determined to be ready to take his mission head on. He refused to wallow any longer. He had begun to eat just a little more, and made sure to watch his composure around anyone who wasn't Timothy Nott.<p>

Scorpius had vaguely discussed blood purity and the lot of foolishness with Zabini Jr., Goyle and Flint. It was evident that they would join their father's when the opportunity presented itself. And so Timothy and Scorpius knew the importance of keeping ones enemies close. Scorpius carefully crafted every word that left his lips, enough to earn the other boys trust, but not enough to give away his own cover. Scorpius was aware that when it came down to it, he might have to face his friends on the opposite side of the fight. But that bridge would be crossed later, and perhaps they could always change their minds.

Though that was a passing thought, because it was highly unlikely.

Yet, Scorpius managed to outwardly pull himself together in ways that even impressed Timothy. Scorpius had a semi-working relationship with the Head Girl in terms of managing the mediation program, his grades were back on track, and his intimate life had a little action back in it. Though the nameless Ravenclaw girl was pleasant enough to tolerate, her being one year below him allowed him to easily avoid her attention when he wasn't in the mood for keeping up conversation.

The complications in his life seemed like they would all fall into place before him. He had hoped so anyway.

As Scorpius Malfoy performed his rounds a chilly night in early November, he could hear the distinct sniffling of crying. As a male, his instinct told him to keep walking as fast as his feet could carry. But he couldn't deny his curiosity. So into the sixth floor corridor he wandered, hearing the sniffling grow closer practically in no time. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he ventured further into the darkness. There was a faint light up ahead, and with a raised wand he was drawn to its allure. Once he realized the noise he was making he heard a small gasp.

"_Nox_!" The voice frantically whispered as the light extinguished.

"_Lumos Maxima!_"

The two Seventh Years froze. Having been discovered quicker than she could scurry away, the young lady did not bother to flee. Her eyes were almost blood shot, her soft cheeks flushed a light cherry-red, and her face stained with tears. Scorpius surveyed the girl. Her hair was in its usual unkempt bun with random strands perfectly fallen beside her face. Her robes and shiny badge were all in alignment. In fact, beside her obviously upset features, the Head Girl did not appear to have been distressed by anything but her emotions.

"Uh-"

Scorpius tried to break the almost unbearable silence, but his words caught in his throat. Her eyes locked onto the stone floor beneath them.

"I," Her voice was breaking, "Have to go."

As she moved to leave, Rose Weasley's robes caught under her hurrying feet. Before he could think to catch her, she collided with the floor. Scorpius watched as she landed on her hands and knees, but he did not laugh or taunt her as his mind insisted. Instead, absentmindedly, Scorpius carefully took Rose by the arms and hoisted her to her feet. What he did not expect from her was another round of tears to stir up fresh and continue to fall.

"Everyone falls down, Weasley," He almost didn't recognize his own voice speaking, "It's a matter of standing back up."

She didn't answer at first, only nodded and wiped her tears away one by one. As they began to cease, the Head Girl gave a few more sniffles before wiping her face one last time on her robes.

"Life has a cruel way of leaving one feel awfully broken and awfully alone," She was trying to gain her composure, "Yet, try as we might to face the world alone, it doesn't always seem to follow our wishes, does it?"

Scorpius's features softened a little more, "Sometimes you have to realize you can't do everything, no one is that super human."

"I want to be."

"But you can't be," He countered, "And you can't hide yourself away from the world while you break down beneath it."

Rose looked at his thoughtfully, he braced himself, knowing what was about to come next.

"You seem to do it all the time." She said as her fingers began to fidget with her wand.

He sighed, "Yes, well-"

Scorpius stopped himself, realizing with whom he was speaking too. He cleared his throat and took a step back, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Keep your chin up... Rose." He said before turning on his heels.

"Just because we aren't friends, doesn't mean you have to run away, Scorpius." She answered, almost challenging him as he disappeared. Mistrusting himself, Scorpius Malfoy continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"Scorp, I think there is something we should discuss." Blaise Zabini Jr. slid into a seat beside Scorpius.<p>

Scorpius merely looked at the boy and continued eating his breakfast.

"I received a letter from my father," Zabini dropped his voice to a whisper, but failed to hear Scorpius gulp his food, "He invited me to a large get together at your house this Christmas break." A wicked grin was plastered across the boy's face.

His dark eyes bore into Scorpius's as he awaited some unspoken confirmation as to what the "gathering" had to do with.

When Scorpius didn't answer, Zabini spoke again; "Goyle got an invite from his father too."

"It's strange," Scorpius seethed as he found his voice, "How your fathers are inviting you openly to _my _house."

"Ha! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy." Zabini chuckled, "You seem to be missing the bigger picture."

Scorpius gripped his fork. Everyone and their version of the bloody bigger picture, he thought to himself.

"Do enlighten me, mate." Scorpius responded with false sincerity.

"We must be getting inducted," Zabini whispered excitedly.

"Inducted? This is hardly a club, Blaise."

"Oh, isn't it?" Zabini gave another chuckle, "Because I've always fancied a tattoo."

Without another word, Blaise Zabini Jr. grabbed a piece of toast covered in marmalade and left the table. Timothy Nott did not wait until Zabini was clear of the Great Hall before he was scooting near Scorpius to be filled in.

"It's like it's a bloody joke to him." Scorpius growled.

The cluttered sound of rustling feathers spread across the Great Hall as the morning post arrived in massive heaps of temperamental owls escaping the chill outside. Two letters plopped themselves dutifully in front of Scorpius and Timothy. They properly paid their owls before sending the creatures on their ways.

"Let's see what father dearest wants," Scorpius grumbled as he unraveled his letter.

_My Son,_

_I am pleased that you have secured the support of your friends, and therefore I have taken the liberty to contact their father's and involve them in our Christmas gathering. I am sure you would feel more at ease with your friends by your side; and the more the merrier. I am happy that you have decided to stand by my side, Scorpius. I would love nothing more than to be able to face this challenge with my one and only son. I wish in the beginning that I did not have to use our family name against you, but I am glad you've realized that our family is most important. In the end, we only have each other to rely on. On another note, it is good to see your grades picking back up. I know senor-itis is a bugger, but you must stay focused. Good luck with your game against Hufflepuff this weekend, though I doubt you'll need it._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father._

Scorpius crumpled the letter angrily into his hands. In reality he was vastly more furious that his 'friends' had been invited because it meant that this revolutionary rubbish was being indirectly dragged into Hogwarts. He was helping to stir up the youth. Though part of him felt remorse, he had to remind himself that it was necessary to bring it all crashing down. But his father was pleased. For once it seemed. And that furthered the anger Scorpius felt welling within him.

His father was pleased when he was getting his own way. Always had been. The letter was almost _too _fond because Draco Malfoy was trying to pat Scorpius on the head like a good little dog. Anything else Scorpius had done never seemed to stir much satisfaction from his father. Yet now, all of a sudden it was that the family was the most important feature, and that they would only have each other.

"What a load of rubbish." Scorpius held the letter over his wand and set fire to it.

"My father just invited me to your house for a 'Christmas gathering'." Timothy sniffed, setting down his own letter.

"Yes, that was what Blaise was all chatter about. He says it must be an induction ceremony. He's thrilled about it."

Timothy frowned, "Induction? As in..."

"I don't know, but it could be." Scorpius huffed, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I don't need that crap on my skin." Timothy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Scorpius looked at his friend solemnly, "If it comes down to it, we both have to take the mark."

"I know, otherwise our cover will be blown." Timothy pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the world away.

The boys fell into a nervous silence, contemplating their next moves. The nightmare was becoming more and more of a reality, as it all came into play piece by piece. Scorpius did not panic, yet at least. He still had control over what was going on, but a large part of him wondered how long would he really be able to maintain control.

"Um, Scorpius?" A petite girl with short copper hair stood before the boys.

"Hello, Sabrina." Timothy said warmly.

"H-Hi, Timmy." Sabrina tried to smile, but her distress was obvious.

"What do you need, Sabrina?" Scorpius failed to hide his irritation as he spoke.

"Well," She bit her lip nervously, occasionally looking back at the Ravenclaw table where her friends seemed to be staring, "I was wondering if we could spend sometime together later on?"

Scorpius gave an obnoxiously loud sigh, "I have homework."

Sabrina looked very hurt. Her emerald eyes looked between the two boys as they started to well with tears. Scorpius hated when girls made scenes, and so his verbal assault prepared itself. But Sabrina only bowed her head in defeat.

"Scorpius, I think it's best if we go our separate ways."

With that, Sabrina retreated to the Ravenclaw table where a group of chatty girls waited for her with open arms. They all appeared to be cooing comforting nothings into her ears as they hissed and glared at Scorpius. The wizard merely rolled his eyes with a snort. Girls were such hypocrites, he thought rightfully; having shagged one of the girls and snogged two others.

"I thought her name was Stephanie." Scorpius shrugged.

"You're unbelievable." Timothy shook his head and finished his breakfast.

"I can't stand some of these girls. They are either push overs or bimbos or slags." Scorpius complained.

"Or all three." His companion pointed out with a smile.

"My point exactly."

"You need a girl who can kick your arse." Timothy told him as he casually unfolded his morning paper.

"As if that could happen." Scorpius mocked in a bored tone.

Rose Weasley came into the Great Hall, and Scorpius could not resist when that blazing red hair came into his peripherals. He nonchalantly looked around the Great Hall, secretly checking on Weasley from last night's episode. She looked as if she were on top of the world. Her shoulders back, her hair in its fashionable disarray, and her lips shinning from her gloss. Her facade was back in place. Yet, no one knew she was lying to the world. No one but Scorpius. He watched her for a few more moments. Studied the way she always seemed so sure of herself. But, Scorpius had seen another side of her last night. It was a raw reveal that made him just a tad curious.

* * *

><p>Miraculously, between everything that had flooded Scorpius's attention span, he had been able to perform his duty as Slytherin Quidditch Captain enough to hold practices and prepare for a good season. The first game was against Hufflepuff, and though that was never an issue he still demanded the team get their practice in. Scorpius had many things on his plate, but he was determined to prevent all the messes from distracting him from a victorious Quidditch season. This was his final year at Hogwarts, and the Slytherin's hadn't held the Quidditch Cup since Scorpius was a second year. Gryffindor had proudly won the cup four years running, but Scorpius refused to let them take it away his last year.<p>

He pushed his team. Forced them to practice, even when he was absent because of detentions. They were not only to win, but to destroy the competition. To gather so many points that it would be impossible for them to lose the cup. '_Go big, or go home'_, had become the motto drilled into the Slytherin team by their captain. So the morning of the first game, an intense hum of excitement and confidence illuminated the Slytherin Quidditch team. They sat in a circle at breakfast as Scorpius addressed his team with a tone that rivaled the title of his position.

"I want you to be brutal," He clenched his fists in emphasis, "Not to the point where we get fouls, but to the point that Hufflepuff is gasping for air on their brooms with exhausted limbs while we fly circles around them." His voice was raising a little, engaging his teammates more, "We know our strategies, we know our positions, and we will destroy them without mercy."

"Hoo-rah!" The team shouted in response, waving their brooms in the air.

The Great Hall sneered and scoffed at the apparent arrogance and rudeness of the least favored house, although the snares were less vicious than normal, if only a little. But they were unfazed, as they always had been. Drowning in their sea of cockiness, the Slytherin team dutifully followed their Captain toward the pitch.

Scorpius felt his blood pumping through every vein the closer the pitch came into sight. It was massive and always at the ready. Though the grass was brittle in the cold, it stood brilliant green around the stadium. The columns and hoops stand erect and invincible. The winds whipped in icy breezes, but it all seemed to heighten the allure of the pending game. Scorpius breathed in as much air as his lungs cared to take. It all felt homely to him.

He was protecting moments like these, where one felt at ease and safe in a place warm with comfort. To Scorpius, he was fighting for something he loved. A free life of his own cause and own name, a peaceful existence to indulge in, and to preserve havens such as Hogwarts. Because Hogwarts was more of a home to most students then their own places back wherever. It was worth preserving, and it felt right. Scorpius wasn't sure what he was doing or how he should feel, but all in all he had concluded that his actions felt _right_.

If things were different, he strongly believed that moments such as the victory he was about to snag would be impossible. Normalcy may be loosely defined, but Scorpius refused to let anyone but himself make that definition for him.

The team bowed their heads as they gathered close to one and other, chanting motivational promises. Scorpius shook his hair and gripped the sleek black polished latest edition _Fire-Nimbus _firmly in his grasp. He looked at his Seeker, a fourth year girl named Felicity Beaulius from France. She was petite with chestnut hair twisted into a tight bun. Scorpius smiled, her size aided her ability to move swiftly on a broom and her beauty often distracted the opponent. The Beaters, Goyle and Flint of course, where built with broad shoulders and intimidating sizes. Elizabeth Hund was also petite in width but long and quick, and made an excellent Chaser with the agile and sharp eyed Hector Harker and scarily graceful (but much more tolerable than his older sister) Keller Rosier. Scorpius grinned, he had pieced together a deadly team.

"Let's claim our win, mates!" He shouted, stirring up a cauldron of anticipation and readiness.

They followed his powerful gait, shoulders back and heads held high as the roar of the Quidditch pitch rumbled around them. Scorpius stopped at the end of the passage, breathing and out as he mounted his broom.

"And in the north corner," Hugo Weasley's voice boomed and echoed over the field, "The Slytherin Team!"

Scorpius pushed off the ground and soared into the open field. The rest of his team was right on his heels, scattered into formation as only one section of the crowd screamed 'Let's go, Slytherin, let's go!' repetitively. While the rest of the crowd booed habitually. Scorpius felt empowered as he settled before the goal posts. The Hufflepuff team floated in position as Madame Hooch stood below them all.

"You know the rules," She shouted at the players, "Clean and fair game!"

Scorpius did not miss the flicker her eyes gave Goyle and Flint as she stated the second part. In the next moment a large oak chest was unstrapped and a piercing whistle blown.

All the players swung into action in a scatter of quick movement. Before Scorpius could even blink, a Quaffle came hurdling into his territory. His arm reached out effortlessly and snagged the ball before tossing it to Elizabeth. With a sign of relief, Scorpius regained his composure. The game truly had begun.

As the game progressed, it became clear that the Slytherin's were not the only ones who had been practicing. Lucas Morello, the newest Hufflepuff Beater, had quite an arm on him, the Slytherin Captain realized as he began struggling between avoiding gun-fire like bludgers while simultaneously keeping the goals. Weaving back and forth, Scorpius scanned the skies for his Seeker-

"Another ten points to Hufflepuff!" Hugo Weasley shouted a little too excited.

"Shit!" Scorpius cursed at Andrea MacMillan.

Syltherin was only up by forty points, which meant that if the Hufflepuff Seeker snatched the Snitch, all would be lost. But Scorpius also knew that if kept focusing on his team instead of his goals, he would lose them the game. Thirty points was all Scorpius would allow the Hufflepuff's to score.

"Felicity Beaulius has spotted the Snitch!"

A roar from the Slytherin crowd boomed across the field as Scorpius fought desperately not to look to see what else was going on. Macmillan and her counter-parts, Xi Chung and Fredrick Aubrey, lined in a triangle and juggled the Quaffle back and forth. Scorpius's eyes worked every which way to pin-point the ball. They were getting closer, zoning in on their target. Scorpius began to panic, doubting his ability to determine their pattern, as it kept changing. They were only yards away, the Quaffle still juggling between them. Scorpius gulped, unable to hear past the mad thumping of his heart. He felt as if his arteries would combust through his body. Only a meter away and Scorpius braced himself-

"Scorpius Malfoy has been hit with a Bludger from Lucas Morello! He's tumbling from his broom!"

After a sharp pain in his head, everything had gone black as the wind hissed at an alarming rate in Scorpius's ears and the sounds of frightful screams began to fade before absolute nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a little evil lol. Yes! Some Quidditch has finally made its way onto the scene. How was the chapter? Better I hope! Let me know loves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: School has been such a hassle lately, and I had to get a new job so things have been slow… But! I shall carry on, I have too many gasp-worthy ideas for this story not to continue. So I do apologize, but thank you so much to those who have been loyal and so very supportive. Here is to you.**

* * *

><p>Rose leaned against the wall of the Hospital Wing. She adjusted her Head Girl badge in an attempt at making things seem only as business. The Slytherin Quiddtich team huddled around their unconscious captain, whispering frantically. Rose would occasionally crane her neck to check on Malfoy over the heads of his teammates. He was his usual paleish tinge, making his motionless body look dead-like. Rose frowned at the sight, it was a bit terrifying. But Madam Pomfrey had assured them all he would be fine. A cracked skull could be mended and Scorpius would be alright in a few days.<p>

Their Seeker, Felicity, approached the only Gryffindor in the room; "Thank you, Rose."

Rose gave a soft smile and nodded her head.

Felicity Beaulius returned the gesture with a breath-taking smile before rejoining her worrying team. Rose felt herself swell with a little pride. She had saved Scorpius Malfoy's life, and when he woke up and found out, she was sure he'd have a cow.

It had been Rose who sprung to her feet quicker than any other student or administration, and rose her wand to stop his fall only a few yards from the waiting ground. Professor McGonagall ended the game on the spot and awarded Rose Weasley 75 points without a second look. Happily for the Slytherin's, by some twisted stroke of luck Felicity had managed to grab the Snitch just as Malfoy was saved. So the final score came to be 220 to 40, and the Slyhterin house was free to bask in both the survival of their team's captain and a quick and grand victory.

For a brief moment Rose wondered whether she should've caught Scorpius in light of the previous, but her mind vanished the idea. Inter-House cooperation was important now after all.

"You all need to get some rest and leave him be," Madame Pomfrey began to shoo them all away, "You have my word he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time."

Reluctantly, one by one each of the Slytherin's departed from their captain. But not before wishing him the best of health. Rose watched them with curiosity. Each one looked truly dedicated to Scorpius, and all concerned with his well being. Briefly, Rose pitied Lucas Morello because when theSlytherin team got their hands on him it was sure to be an ugly sight. Rose had to admit though, that the Slytherin house did seem to watch out for one and other, just like every other house.

Felicity Beaulius seemed to linger longer than any of the others. The Head Girl wondered if perhaps something more than Quidditch was going on between her and Malfoy. The younger girl grasped his hand for a moment and whispered something inaudible before tearing her eyes away and leaving Rose Weasley with a small but powerfully charming smile.

Then the Hospital Wing was deserted. Madame Pomfrey tucked away in her office and gone from sight. Rose pushed herself off of the wall and with crossed arms made her way toward the ward's only patient. He was sleeping peacefully, as if unaware of the moving world around him. Rose tilted her head in wonder, Scorpius's face was the softest she had ever seen it. There was no smirk, no scowl, no anything. Just a stoic and serene slumber that gave the impression he was finally at peace with himself. Though Rose knew better, she had an inkling that there was still something going on that was seriously effecting him. She had yet to determine what.

But in his sleep, she could see his full escape. His momentary relief from all his worries when he was conscious. She couldn't agree with his methods more. She loved her sleep, it was her own vacation from everything that bombarded her when she was awake.

"Pssst, Malfoy." She whispered.

Rose almost jumped when the motionless form suddenly gave a slight stir.

"Scorpius? You awake?" She whispered again.

Without opening his eyes and with barely parted lips, he grunted his response; "Yea."

"Already?" She was no longer whispering, "You took a bloody hell of a hit, like a champ if you ask me."

There was silence. Rose figured Scorpius must have fallen back to sleep. She turned on her heels, but he made another grunting sound.

"That a compliment, Weasley?"

Rose grinned despite herself, "Only a little."

"Hmm," A weak smile made a thin line on his lips, "Who won?"

"Slytherin, unfortunately." She gave a mock sigh.

"Excellent." His smile grew just a little more, his voice still weak though, "What happened?"

She didn't fail to notice his eyes still were shut as if he'd doze off any moment, "You were hit in the head with a Bludger."

"Morello?"

"Er-," She hesitated for a moment, "Well, yes."

"Arse." Scorpius grumbled, stirring again, "Did I fall off my broom?"

"Quite suddenly, actually." Rose admitted, grinning wider at the question that was bound to come next.

"I'm still alive, so who stopped my fall?"

Rose was beaming in pride, "I did."

Malfoy's eyes snapped open, but Rose had already turned on her heels and strutted arrogantly from the Hospital Wing. She was positive that his eye balls were probably bulging from their sockets. And it was that image alone that made the Head Girl giggle the whole way to her dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Rose, can we talk?" Jacklyn Longbottom plopped down into a chair next to her best friend.<p>

"About?"

"Well," Celestial Smith came around the other side, "About Bryan."

Rose sighed, "Why?"

"You have been avoiding him for ages. We know you panicked, but he doesn't understand any of it. And it's worse you've been avoiding him." Celestial explained softly.

"It's ridiculous, Rosie." Jacklyn asserted more firmly, "I want you to do me a favor and state at least three terrible characteristics or features about him."

"Fine." Rose said quicker than she meant too, and seriously began to ponder the question.

As the minutes passed, the frown on her face grew more apparent. Her friends smiled in their triumph as Rose sighed in frustration. Soon Celestial and Jacklyn began a back and forth spat of all the wonderful qualities that did make up the one and only Bryan Seamus Finnegan.

"He's not in the top five of the class, but he's still intelligent."

"He's got a wicked charming smile."

"He has a sense of class to him, while still being a thrill to be around."

"Have you honestly seen those arms of his?"

"He is a gentlemen all around."

"He's got an accent to die for."

"I find him hilarious."

"He's only slept with two girls before, and both have had the best of things to say about it."

"Jackie!" Rose giggled as she turned a bright shade of pink.

"What? To me, that's a _big _positive on my check list." Jacklyn winked.

The girls stifled their giggles as Madame Pince shot a weary glance in their direction.

"The point is, Rose, that Bryan is such a catch." Celestial dropped her voice to avoid Madame Pince again.

Rose groaned, "I know he is, it's just I can't do this to myself again."

"Love you really can't hold every man accountable for that git's actions." Celestial reached

Rose felt her stomach crunch at the mere thought of all the pain produced by Christopher McLaggen. She wished him away entirely. Everything about his existence brought that pain about inside of her. It was the memory of the hurt that drove her mad, the boy himself she was over. But those memories were here tormentors. How could she ever be certain the very next bloke to come along wouldn't do the same damn thing to her. She refused to feel it again.

"I won't go through it again, sorry." She sniped as she collected her books from the table.

"Easy there killer." Jacklyn gently grasped Rose by the wrist and pulled her back down beside them.

"Have you ever felt so disenchanted, it made you feel revolted?" Rose said in an eerily calm voice, "As if an idea so grand and so breathtaking had suddenly captured you in its holds, but when you truly opened your eyes to the idea you found hollowness. Than in a sequence it all falls into a pattern of surreal events playing out like a show. And sadly, you are the tragic hero in the tale."

Celestial and Jacklyn sat quiet as Rose spoke to them. Her words were velvet, almost as if she were cooing sweet nothings. But the girls could feel the sharp edge and hurt hidden below the surface. It sent an unwelcome cold slither through their veins as Rose's eyes slightly welled with tears as she maintained her composure.

"So, do forgive me my friends. I no longer wish to indulge in the counter-reality that is romance and intimacy. The damage has been done, and frankly I stand beyond repair."

Celestial's frown deepened, "It just doesn't seem right that you should miss out."

"I will make that own determination for myself, Celly." Rose countered, not unkindly.

"Alright, well I don't feel like fighting you today. We'll try again later." Jacklyn waved dismissively, sensing the conversations conclusion.

Rose sighed wearily, "Yes, well-"

"I can't believe you managed to save Malfoy the other day!" Celestial quickly quipped.

"I don't understand why.."

"Jackie, that's terrible." Celestial scoffed, "You don't wish death upon anyone."

The darker haired girl laughed, "I didn't! I was just stating my confusion."

"Regardless," Rose's mood had lightened, "Do you know he refuses to look me in the eye now?"

"That's brilliant."

"Honestly, how immature." Celestial shook her head.

"I agree with Jackie, it's pretty funny." Rose shrugged, "I think he's embarrassed honestly."

The girls chuckled before a comfortable silence settled. They busied themselves with their own work, pulling out parchment and quills and over-complex text books. All was silent for a short time before a jittery Celestial Smith cleared her throat and fessed up her secret.

"I have a date with Octavious this Saturday."

"_What?_" Was the echoed reply.

Celestial smiled shyly, "He asked me to join him this Saturday at the Hogsmeade trip."

"Finally!" Jacklyn threw her arms up in exasperation, "It took him long enough. I spoke with him at least two weeks ago about you, you know."

"You did!" Celestial looked horrified.

"Yes, asked him what he thought of you. It was rather adorable. He got a little nervous, and so I told him he better talk to you before a pretty young thing like yourself is snatched up." Jacklyn added with a wink.

Celestial beamed, "Well, he asked me rather confidently."

"What are we going to do with you, Jackie?"

Jacklyn's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Rose started slowly, "There has to be some lad you are interested in?"

"Er-" And for only the third time in Jacklyn Longbottom's life, she blushed, "I don't think so."

"But you haven't dated anyone in nearly two years!" Celestial mocked a gasp.

She and Rose laughed, but Jacklyn seemed less amused.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss." Rose rolled her eyes playfully.

"I have dated since then." Jacklyn said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She answered too quickly, "Last summer, I do have neighbors my age you know."

"A muggle! How rebellious." Celestial continued to tease, but Jacklyn wasn't laughing.

"It was just a summer fling." She grumbled.

"What was his name?" Rose asked seriously.

"Pardon?"

A smile crept on the Head Girl's lips, "His _name_?"

Suddenly, Jacklyn Longbottom's color faded from her cheeks. She pushed her short hair behind both of her ears and hastily picked up her books.

"I have to go see Professor Binns."

Before Celestial or Rose could object, Jacklyn had disappeared. The remaining girls stared at each other, greatly bewildered as to what had happened. Soon the shock wore off and the girls settled back into their studies.

The evening grew later, as Rose continued to encourage Celestial to endure the work they had been assigned. Time ticked slowly as quill and parchment met time and time again. Soon enough, Rose had finished her work for the week and began to catch a head start on the chapters for the following week. Celestial struggled to keep up with such a pace and by supper time she had just managed to finish up her weeks work, leaving a worry free weekend that Jacklyn Longbottom would now not be able to enjoy. When Celestial bid Rose farewell, Rose decided her own studies needed to be drawn to a close for the night.

From her unofficial desk in the back of the library, Rose began to make her way toward the Restricted section. Being Head Girl had a fair fewprivileges and her interests had sparked in some of the ancient medieval texts found out of reach of most students. Absent-minded she wondered, pushing away her thoughts of Bryan Finnegan and her own broken feelings.

She purposely shoved them away, as if they would never exist past a passing thought. She refused to acknowledge any of it. Instead, it felt easier to force them to the back burner and never speak of such things again. To Ms. Weasley, that would be her protection, and no one would shatter her defenses.

The closer she crept to the Restricted section, the more she realized voices were whispering in secrecy. Her natural curiosity drew her into the voices like a sirens call. She realized the voices belonged to two males, but the subject was not women, despite her certainty that it would be. Creeping along the bookshelves, the voices were now clear and Rose could see Timothy Nott and Scorpius Malfoy huddling close with grim expressions and frantic jitters.

"-cannot just barge in there."

"I know that, Scorp, but it's essentially what we are doing anyway." Timothy sighed.

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair, "I don't want either of us getting killed in all of this."

Rose gasped to herself, and instinctively leaned closer. She pulled her wand out and mutter a spell to enhance her own hearing. Part of her felt guilty at eaves dropping so evidently, but the idea of her peers being in grave danger seemed like justification enough.

"Neither do I, obviously."

"What if I put my father under a spell, perhaps Obliviate his memory or a Confundus charm?" Scorpius snapped his fingers as if the solution had been reached.

"Your father is no Voldemort, but he's still strong." Timothy replied apologetically.

"Not in his sleep." Scorpius frowned, "But I am sure he's been paranoid since the last war that he places protection wards all around his corridors."

Rose's heart was thumping in her ears. She held her breath, scared that even one single release of air just a bit too loudly would alert the boys.

"Can we not talk about it as if another war is actually coming." Tim groaned.

Scorpius bowed his head, "It might as well be. My father is being incredibly thick."

"He's confused is all." Timothy tried to sound reassuring, "He wants to feel respected, but I honestly believe your father doesn't whole heartedly feel that this cause is worth the risk."

"My father is a coward, instead of standing up for the right thing, he chose to be manipulated his whole life. I refuse to be like that coward." Scorpius suddenly stood up.

Rose's mind was buzzing with the information intake. The pieces of a complex puzzle rearranged themselves over and over in her mind as she calculated each and every bit of what was happening. When Scorpius stood up though, she instantly jumped back.

"For now," Timothy heaved, "You have to play the part. And we will need help-"

"I don't need anyone's help." Scorpius growled unintentionally before turning to leave.

Rose scrambled away, falling backwards over her robes. She braced herself and instantly began formulating a lie as Scorpius passed the aisle she sat in. But he didn't even notice her, being so wrapped up in his own worries. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to her feet. As she scurried away, a stunned Timothy Nott watched her flee the scene.

* * *

><p>The Head Girl paced the halls late Friday evening. She felt the knowledge that something terrible was stirring. It was a sudden burden bombarding her. She needed to do <em>something<em>. It was inevitable that she was meant to spring into action. Rose's trouble was figuring out what that entailed. She knew for certain though that the ex-Death Eaters were up to something, and it greatly involved Draco Malfoy. Rose's first thought was to tell her mother, which would mean indirectly telling uncle Harry and the entire wizarding world. What if it wasn't something that would affect the Wizarding world though? What if it was something else, something personal in Scorpius Malfoy's life and Rose was merely overreacting?

She frowned to herself. She didn't want to mess around with anyone's life and create one massive misunderstanding. But then again, the two Slytherin boys had spoken of war. Rose's frown deepened. Many people perished in the previous war, and if there was a pending one and she said nothing? That would mean she was indirectly causing deaths of innocents. That thought alone struck her to the core. She couldn't, wouldn't, lend a hand in such atrocity. It was out of the question.

Subconsciously, Rose stopped pacing. She was torn between going straight to her mother, and actually confronting Scorpius and Timothy. Her stomach turned again. If a war broke out, she wondered, would she fight just like her parents? Would she be as brave as they were? They faced dangers starting at the age of eleven. But Rose had lived a peaceful and a safe life because they had risked theirs. She didn't know the first thing about a perilous fight. She could duel, and was an excellent dueler... After Albus, Jacklyn, Scorpius, Timothy and Bryan. But there was no doubt she was the sixth best dueler in her year. Though she would refuse to admit to such an unimpressive number.

"Troubled mind?" A soft voice purred beside her.

Rose nearly jumped from being startled. A ruby-eyed dame in the portrait beside her batted her eye lashes innocently. The maiden laid carelessly in a field of daisies, her chin resting on her arms. She had long and luminous white-platinum locks that fell in waves around her soft features. Rose knew the women was a veela. Her allure was almost even irresistible, even to Rose.

"Well, darlin'?"

An American veela, at that.

"If you must know, yes." Rose admitted hesitantly.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. I do get awfully lonely."

Rose cleared her throat in discomfort, obviously uncertain how to approach the veela's request.

"Not to be rude, but isn't that a bit nosy on your part to pry into other's business?"

The veela's smile did not falter, "Perhaps if we were better acquainted then. I am Annabella from South Carolina. And you are?"

"Rose. Rose Weasley." She said proudly, her name was not as famous as 'Potter', but it held a lot of pride.

"Oh! The star child of two-thirds of the Golden Trio." Annabella giggled, making Rose suddenly insecure.

"Er-" She shuffled a bit, "Yes, that would be me."

"You are a real _witch_," Annabella seemed apologetic, "As some of your peers seem to believe."

Rose scoffed, "I could care less if people think I am a bitch."

The veela flinched at Rose's foul language. The Head Girl muttered an irritated apology before turning to leave.

"Wait, you still have yet to tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't believe it's really anyone's business, I'm sorry." Rose answered as politely as she could.

Annabella finally frowned, "I may be able to help. You never know."

Sensing that the creature would not leave her alone, Rose sighed and sat crossed legged in front of the portrait. The veela's face illuminated with cheery life and scooted through the delicate flowers to be closer to her guest. Rose briefly remembered reading about the anger-aspect of the veela, and how dangerous and frighting it could be. Even for a mere portrait of one.

- Hide quoted text -

"I am a powerful good listener, sweetheart."

Rose shook her head, "Alright, I will let you in on only the conflict I am having in my decision making."

"Whatever it is you like." Annabella giggled again.

Rose was beginning to feel shy.

"Well," She coughed uncomfortably again, "Let's say you knew a bit of information that had the potential to lead to something terrible."

"Oh my word," The veela gasped, "Is someone dead?"

Rose blinked a few times, "No?"

"Oh," Annabella visibly shrunk, "Not as exciting as I had hoped."

The Head Girl stared at the portrait for a few befuddled moments, but Annabella only grinned in return as if she had made the most innocent statement possible. Rose tried to reason that the life of a portriat had to be painfully boring and that would explain the woman's comment.

"Continue." Annabella encouraged with a smile.

"Right, as I was saying. Let's say you know this bit of information because you accidently overhead it, and it's quite clear you're not supposed to know anything about it." She stopped to study the veela, checking if she was following along or not.

"So you are then torn between a decision, and that is whether or not you go for help against this terrible information. Or would you confront the people whom you overheard it from to confirm what you believe you heard, then go to the authority figure?"

When Rose finished she was surprised to see Annabella actually pondering the questions. The veela rose a eloquent finger to her chin and tapped it over and over in thought. Rose found herself staring at the creature, as if she were being dazzled by her enchantment. It made her feel very out of place. Rose hated being intrigued or dazzled by others, it made her feel ridiculous and as thick as most of her peers. But she knew she couldn't blame herself, it was the veela charm that won nearly anyone over. Felicity Beaulius was rumored to be part French veela, a fact that would far from surprise Ms. Weasley. After moments of silence passed between them, Rose began to feel that her time was being wasted. Until Annabella snapped her fingers in a moment of 'ah-ha!'

"You want to make yourself really useful, darlin'?"

Rose cocked her head curiously, "Honestly? Yes."

"Then you should put yourself into the adventure." Annabella asserted.

"I don't quite understand.."

The veela beamed, "Go confront the problem, and instead of dragging other people into it, help fix it yourself."

Rose was taken back by the suggestion. The moment it registered in her mind was the moment she entirely agreed with it. It was an adventure, a chance to prove that she was the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and an opportunity to truly do good. But she was far from ignorant. If what Scorpius Malfoy and Timothy Nott had said was true and her suspicions were confirmed, it would be a highly dangerous and greatly life threatening. But she wouldn't be alone, at least. Well, it had seemed that whatever was going on with Malfoy Sr. and some mysterious ploy, the youngest Malfoy disagreed with it, even though it cowardly. Rose was stopped for a moment, Scorpius Malfoy rebelling against a Malfoy ideal? A small smile crept on her lips.

"You're going to take my advice." Annabella grinned, "I knew it."

"I have to further contemplate it, I merely had a side thought."

"Oh?" A mischievous glint sparkled in the veela's eye. "A second thought that produced a smile, it must be a boy."

Rose nearly choked on air, "P-pardon?"

"Don't think me foolish, darlin'. I may be a portrait, but I've been in these halls for some years. I seen the smile you ladies get when the fella's are around."

"I believe you are mistaken this time," Rose said kindly, "I don't deal with boys anymore, they have become a waste of my breath and my time."

Annabella frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"I had my experience with that ridiculous romance ideal, and it slapped me right back in the face. Bloody hell, I'll be damned before I do that again." Rose said frankly, preparing to leave in her growing frustration.

"Love is a mighty good feeling, and a force that is so powerful it can't be stopped if it's meant to happen." Annabella gave a sly smile, "I guess I'll see you around, sweetheart."

Rose crinkled her nose in distaste at Annabella's warning, but she bowed her head politely before briskly walking off. She was quickly growing weary of people trying to 'warn' her about the mysteriousness and mysticism of love. It was rubbish in her opinion. She didn't need to hear their near-preachy points on the subject. She was content with herself. Sure, the nights were a bit lonely and it was a bit disheartening watching couples around campus. But when she reminded herself of that heart clenching pain that literally ripped through her chest, the nostalgic feelings were dismissed in a hurry. Rose Weasley was determined to extinguish the threat of _love_ and the nonsense that followed it. It simply was not worth her time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will start picking up the plot now! I have been waiting to get some action going. I hope I didn't disappoint ;p 3**


End file.
